Perte de contrôle
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Un vent de folie souffle sur les gboys, un vent très très HOT.Terminée
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Perte de contrôle.

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, petit délire scientifique et gros délire hormonale de nos g-boys préférés, beaucoup d'angst, POV et OOC à plein régime.

Couple : pas encore et après ça va être compliqué

Disclamer :

Kiki› Répondez les gars : vous êtes à moi ?

Les G-boys› Non désolés.

Kiki› Bip ! Mauvaise réponse, vous allez donc souffrir surtout mon Quat-chan adoré

Les G-boys› Pitié nos proprios, offrez-nous à elle pour qu'on évite tout ça.

Prologue

POV (de quatre pilotes, à vous de découvrir lesquels avant que le POV change)

_Je le veux !_

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Depuis qu'il est rentré de sa mission en solitaire, j'ai du mal à garder les idées claires.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour.

_Je le veux !_

Comment se fait-il que je réagisse de cette façon ? Je ne me contrôle qu'avec difficultés. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes. Je n'ai jamais eu de telles pensées envers lui.

C'est du délire ! Je dois être en train de rêver.

_Je le veux !_

J'espère que mon comportement passe inaperçu pour les autres. Pourvu qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon trouble. Mais en y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas le seul à être bizarre. On a peut-être tous chopé un virus qui est en train de saper toutes nos forces.

_Je le veux !_

C'est la seule solution plausible : je suis malade et la fièvre me fait perdre la raison. Je devrais peut-être aller voir Sally, histoire d'être sûr que je ne couve pas quelque chose de grave. Mais une maladie peut-elle à ce point me donner de telles envies à l'encontre de mon coéquipier ?

_Je le veux !_

Par pitié, faites sortir cette idée de ma tête.

Pense à autre chose qu'à lui, dirige tes pensées sur un autre sujet que ses lèvres attirantes, sa peau douce, ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi, mon sexe plongeant sans fin dans ce corps tellement désirable…

OH MON DIEU, je dois absolument me calmer sinon je vais lui sauter dessus devant les autres et le prendre sur la table de la cuisine sans que rien ne puisse m'arrêter.

_Je le veux ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ! Je le veux !..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Autour de la table, quatre des cinq pilotes réunis se levèrent brusquement et bafouillèrent :

¤ Désolé, mais je dois aller taper un rapport urgent.

¤ Désolé, mais je dois aller ranger ma chambre.

¤ Désolé, mais je dois aller vérifier les munitions de mon Gundam.

¤ Désolé, mais je dois aller m'entraîner au sabre.

Déconcertés par leur parfait synchronisme soi dit en passant assez suspect, ils n'en quittèrent pas moins la pièce en courant presque, laissant le dernier pilote complètement abasourdi par leur comportement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Quatre

_J'ai envie d'eux !_

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prends ?

Depuis que je suis rentré de ma mission hier, je les trouve bizarres.

Ils me regardent d'une drôle de façon et agissent aussi étrangement.

Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se passe dans leur tête mais j'ai promis de ne pas utiliser mon empathie sur eux sans leur autorisation.

_J'ai envie d'eux !_

Mais en y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que je ne me sens pas moi-même non plus.

J'ai peut-être attrapé quelque chose pendant ma mission.

Je me souviens l'avoir remplie sans problème mais c'est tout de même confus, j'ai l'impression que tout s'est déroulé exactement comme il était prévu dans l'ordre de mission et ce à la virgule près.

Ce n'est jamais le cas, il y a toujours un petit détail qui change, un imprévu quelconque.

Bah ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression. Je cogite un peu trop, c'est tout.

_J'ai envie d'eux !_

Et pourtant, le comportement était inhabituel.

Ils semblaient plonger dans leurs pensées et éviter de me regarder en face.

Ca ne me gêne pas vraiment qu'ils puissent me cacher quelque chose, nous avons tous nos petits secrets et moi le premier. Mais cette situation est malgré tout déstabilisante, tous en même temps c'est troublant.

_J'ai envie d'eux !_

Mais c'est à coup sûr ce que je ressens pour eux qui altère mon jugement.

Je les aime tous les quatre et pas seulement comme des amis ou des frères d'armes.

Mes sentiments pour eux ne sont depuis longtemps plus limités à l'amitié ou la camaraderie.

C'est un amour fort et sans concession.

_J'ai envie d'eux !_

Ils sont tous différents les uns des autres, uniques et pourtant complémentaires à mes yeux.

Ils sont la base de mon équilibre actuel et futur.

Un seul viendrait à disparaître et mon monde s'écroulerait.

Je ne pourrai jamais, pour la même raison, choisir d'être avec un plutôt qu'avec les autres.

J'ai besoin d'eux tous sans exception.

_J'ai envie d'eux !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre quitta à son tour la cuisine coupant court à ses réflexions et se dirigea vers sa chambre, les autres étant en train de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives dans le même but que lui : se changer les idées et soulager une certaine partie de leur anatomie.

A SUIVRE

Voilà le prologue de l'histoire qui m'a fait pour le moment délaissé ''CHANTAGE'' mais l'idée était trop pressante, sans mauvais jeux de mots , vous comprendrez en lisant la suite si toute fois vous trouvez que ça vaut vraiment une suite.


	2. Ordre de mission

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Perte de contrôle

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Angst de mon Quat-chan adoré, un peu de calme avant la tempête.

Disclamer : Malgré mes cris, supplication et autres tentatives d'amadouage, je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre les proprios légitimes de me céder leur droits sur ces magnifiques bishônen que sont les G-boys.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤indiquent un changement de point de vue.

Chapitre 1 : Ordre de mission

¤ C'est pas vrai, ils vont encore nous faire poirauter longtemps ? hurla Duo en engouffrant une poignée de chips tirée du sachet qu'il tenait.

Ses amis soupirèrent, cela faisait trois fois en cinq minutes que l'américain laissait ainsi s'exprimer son mécontentement.

Après le repas qui avait fini en une retraite anticipée pour tous, les cinq pilotes avaient été convoqués au QG de la résistance par leurs mentors. L'atmosphère avait été tendue pendant le trajet jusqu'à la base, chacun se rappelant ce qui s'était passé plus tôt mais surtout les pensées étranges qu'il tentait encore de maîtriser.

Et une fois arrivés, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Ils attendaient depuis plus d'une heure que les Mads daignent enfin les rejoindre et leur expliquer leur prochaine mission. Leur patience avait des limites et les exclamations colériques de Duo menaçaient de devenir une seule et même voix.

Une nouvelle mission ! Encore une ! soupira intérieurement Quatre.

Il venait à peine de rentrer de la précédente et n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer totalement. Non pas que sa mission eut été difficile- elle lui avait même parue trop facile- mais il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, un peu fatigué et légèrement dans les vapes mais en même temps complètement surexcité. Il allait passer voir Sally après la réunion. S'ils partaient en mission, il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas malade et encore moins contagieux.

Comme répondant à ses attentes, la jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce en même temps que les professeurs, les bras chargés de plans et de matériel.

¤ Hé bien c'est pas trop tôt, vociféra Duo se faisant ainsi le porte-parole des pilotes.

¤ Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires, Maxwell, répondit J avec un air dédaigneux.

Il se dirigea avec ses collègues vers la table trônant au milieu de la pièce où ils posèrent leurs fardeaux avec précaution. Les cinq jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent alors, prêts à écouter les instructions. Ils eurent cependant un instant de flottement, plongés encore dans leurs pensées, qui ne passa pas inaperçu à leur mentor respectif. Se voyant observés, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei secouèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble afin de faire revenir leurs neurones à des idées plus pragmatiques. J reprit alors la parole :

¤ Bien, votre mission, qui se déroulera en deux parties, a pour but final de récupérer deux ordinateurs portables…

¤ N'importe lesquels, plaisanta Duo, ou bien ils doivent avoir des caractéristiques particulières ?

¤ Duo, gronda G, ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler.

¤ C'est exact, continua maître O. Si cette mission est un succès, elle pourrait bien être l'une des dernières que vous aurez à effectuer.

A cette annonce, les pilotes regardèrent leur mentor avec étonnement. Ils avaient bien entendu ou ils déliraient encore comme pendant le repas ? Le japonais demanda alors avec intérêt :

¤ Quels ordinateurs ?

¤ Nous étions à leur recherche depuis des mois et nous avons enfin réussit à les localiser. Ils contiennent absolument toutes les données concernant Oz, du nombre d'hommes à l'emplacement de leurs bases les plus secrètes en passant par les notes de frais de Kushrénada, expliqua J.

¤ Et donc, fit Wufei, en les récupérant, nous pourrons porter des coups décisifs pour les détruire.

¤ En effet, confirma S. Vous comprenez maintenant l'importance de cette mission.

¤ Les détails, interrogea Trowa.

¤ La première partie de la mission consiste à récupérer les clefs magnétiques ouvrant le coffre-fort dans lequel les ordinateurs sont enfermés. L'une d'elles se trouve dans un autre coffre sécurisé électroniquement et caché dans une des pièces de la salle de conférence d'une ville voisine.

Il déroula un plan de bâtiment et désigna du doigt la cachette en question.

¤ Vous vous y introduirez demain en début d'après-midi…

¤ Minute, interrompit Duo vous avez parlé de deux clefs. Où se trouve la deuxième ?

¤ Si vous vous taisiez deux secondes, Maxwell, gronda le semi-robot, je pourrais vous le dire.

L'américain grogna mais accepta de se taire et d'écouter.

¤ La deuxième clef est en possession d'un fidèle de Oz. Il la garde toujours sur lui. En début d'après-midi, Yuy et Winner arriveront en même temps mais dans deux voitures différentes et se présenteront à la conférence dont il est l'invité d'honneur. Yuy aura un nom d'emprunt.

¤ Mais pas moi, demanda Quatre.

¤ Non, très peu de gens savent que l'héritier de l'empire Winner est en fait le pilote 04 et votre vrai nom est obligatoire pour cette mission. Donc pendant que Yuy ira ouvrir le coffre, Winner se chargera d'approcher la cible dont voici la fiche.

Il ouvrit sur la table un dossier et le tendit aux G-boys. Ils virent la photo d'un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, nommé Yatchkov, brun aux yeux verts et au physique assez avantageux. Ils ne dirent rien mais Quatre avait sursauté en découvrant la ''cible''.

¤ J'ai une question, fit Duo. Pourquoi c'est Quatre qui est chargé de l'approcher ? Si ce Yatchkov porte la clef sur lui, vous avez besoin d'un pickpocket et donc de mes talents, pas de notre chef de la diplomatie.

¤ Parce que je le connais, n'est ce pas, lâcha Quatre les dents serrées.

¤ C'est vrai, questionna Wufei.

¤ Oui même si j'aurais préféré me casser une jambe le jour où on me l'a présenté. C'est une véritable ordure dans tous les domaines. Mais le fait que je l'ai déjà rencontré me vaut le plaisir de le revoir, non, conclut Quatre avec ironie.

Il regarda les Mads et virent que tous se tournèrent vers H, visiblement très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son pupille. Apparemment, il y avait un détail qu'ils n'avaient pas encore révélé et c'était à lui de leur dire.

¤ Pas seulement, commença H embarrassé. Nous avons découvert qu'il a un faible pour les personnes blondes aux yeux bleus qu'elles soient fille ou garçon. C'est une véritable obsession pour lui et il perd alors facilement son self-contrôle. Il se laissera plus aisément approché par quelqu'un qu'il connaît et ayant ces attributs.

¤ Vous rigolez ? s'exclama Duo. Mais il va sauter littéralement sur Quatre.

¤ Nous comptons justement là-dessus, reprit J ignorant la pâleur qui envahissait le jeune homme en question. Le but est de l'amener dans un endroit privé où vous serez en tête à tête avec lui et à ce moment-là lui subtilisait la clef. Les autres, placés en couverture en tant que serveurs, feront ensuite une diversion en le faisant appeler au téléphone. Passons à la deuxième partie de la mission.

Les g-boys hochèrent la tête même si Quatre manquait visiblement d'enthousiasme et que ses joues n'avaient pas retrouvé leur couleur habituelle.

¤ Une fois en possession des clefs, vous vous rendrez près du bâtiment où sont les ordinateurs, c'est un immeuble banalisé mais très sécurisé. On a loué une maison à proximité d'où sera lancée l'infiltration.

¤ Pourquoi tout faire dans la même journée, remarqua Trowa.

¤ Pour agir avant qu'ils ne remarquent la disparition des clefs et éviter ainsi de faire renforcer la sécurité autour du coffre.

¤ Qui s'en chargera, fit Heero.

¤ Maxwell et Winner, répondit S. Le coffre-fort ne s'ouvre que deux fois par jour à midi et minuit. Vous devrez donc être sur place avant et introduire les clefs magnétiques à exactement minuit puisque que la conférence se passe dans l'après-midi.

¤ Pourquoi nous, demanda Quatre. J'ai déjà une sacrée part de responsabilité dans cette mission.

¤ Vous entrerez par les conduits d'aération et notre choix repose sur un détail technique, rétorqua J. Voyez vous, le matériau dans lequel sont construits ces gaines est extrêmement fragile et ne peut supporter qu'une masse relativement faible.

¤ Si on compte votre poids, celui du matériel pour descendre dans le coffre-fort et celui des ordinateurs quand vous ressortirez, expliqua O, il nous faut les deux pilotes les plus légers.

¤ C'est pourquoi de plus le docteur Poe vous a préparé une série d'injections de sérum nutritif qui sera votre seule alimentation à partir de maintenant, les informa G avant de se diriger vers Duo, de lui prendre son paquet de chips et d'ajouter : fini donc les goinffreries !

¤ QUOI, hurla l'américain. Mais c'est trop injuste !

¤ T'inquiète, le rassura Sally tu pourra te rattraper une fois la mission finie. Je vous attends tous immédiatement dans mon bureau pour examens de routine et injection de sérum pour nos deux futurs acrobates.

Elle sortit alors de la salle, quand J reprit :

¤ J'allais oublier. La conférence est très sélecte. Vous irez donc demain matin louer des smokings – noir pour Yuy et blanc pour Winner, notre cible raffole également du blanc- et nous avons déjà retenu des limousines dont les chauffeurs seront des hommes à nous. Les autres détails de la mission sont dans ces dossiers sur la table, vous en avez un chacun. Ce sera tout messieurs. Vous pouvez disposez.

Les Mads sortirent de la pièce sauf H. Les G-boys se dirigèrent vers la porte quand Trowa vit que Quatre ne les suivait pas.

¤ Quatre, tu ne viens pas ?

¤ Hé Quat-chan. Tu vas pas me laisser affronter les seringues de Sally tout seul, supplia Duo.

¤ Allez-y, répondit l'arabe toujours aussi blafard. J'ai juste un léger détail à régler avec le professeur. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

¤ Ok !

Ils laissèrent ainsi H et son pupille en privé. Fermant la porte, ils s'apprêtaient à s'éloigner pour retrouver Sally à l'infirmerie quand un cri les arrêta.

¤ IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'OBEISSE.

La voix à la limite de l'hystérie était sans aucun doute possible celle de Quatre. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent qu'un des vasistas de la salle était ouvert et leur permettait d'entendre ce qui s'y passait. Aucun ne se fit la réflexion qu'ils écoutaient aux portes (ou plutôt aux fenêtres) et ils se rapprochèrent dans un même mouvement du mur pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Quatre, leur Quatre d'habitude si doux et si pondéré, Quatre avait hurlé...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Resté seul dans la salle de réunion avec son élève, H attendit que la porte se referme. Il savait très bien de quoi le jeune homme voulait lui parler. Il voulut essayer de l'apaiser avant qu'il ne fasse un éclat. Mais Quatre laissa libre court à la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

¤ IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'OBEISSE.

¤ Quatre…, tenta le professeur.

¤ Non ! Parlez-en avec les autres, dites leur n'importe quoi mais déchargez-moi de ça.

¤ J'ai déjà essayé d'en discuter avec eux, sans rentrer dans les détails bien sûr.

¤ Et ?

¤ C'est impossible de changer. C'est toi qui dois faire ça.

¤ Je m'en fiche complètement. Prenez quelqu'un d'autre pour cette partie de la mission. Moi, je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne supporterai pas que ça se reproduise.

Quatre se détourna brusquement de son interlocuteur mais ce dernier avait bien vu les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

¤ Quatre, tu sais très bien que s'il y avait une autre solution, je l'appliquerai immédiatement. Mais il faut être réaliste. Tu es notre seule chance d'y arriver. Personne ne peut te remplacer.

H s'avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes du jeune homme. Il connaissait la raison de son tourment, Quatre s'étant confié à lui il y a longtemps même si son aveu avait été douloureux. Cela les avait cependant rapprochés et il existait entre eux deux un lien plus fort qu'entre les autres pilotes et leur mentor. A cet instant, H aurait voulu pouvoir l'apaiser comme il le faisait toujours mais rien ne pourrait enlever la peur qui s'était réveillée dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

¤ Je t'en prie, cette mission est capitale. Si elle ne l'était pas autant, je ferai tout pour t'éviter cette épreuve. Malheureusement le temps joue contre nous et d'ici demain je n'ai aucun moyen de modifier les termes de la mission.

¤ Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'en suis capable, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup.

¤ Tout a été soigneusement préparé pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je me suis personnellement occupé du timing de ce moment de la mission.

¤ Il peut se passer tellement de choses non programmées, ça peut déraper à n'importe quel instant, gémit le blond.

¤ Tu sais qu'il y a inévitablement une part d'imprévu pendant les missions, ça a toujours été le cas. Mais j'ai tout fait pour la réduire au minimum. Et puis tes coéquipiers ne seront pas très loin. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne permettront pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu as confiance en eux, non ?

¤ Vous le savez très bien. Je leur confierai ma vie sans hésiter.

¤ Alors, garde ça à l'esprit si jamais ça tourne mal. Tu dois lutter pour que cette peur ne reprenne pas possession de toi.

¤ Je ne vous garantis absolument pas que je vais y arriver. Mais je vais essayer, soupira Quatre, pour mes amis et pour que cette guerre se termine enfin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'extérieur, les quatre garçons se reculèrent du mur sans un mot et d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ce qu'ils avaient entendu relança la valse effrénée de leurs pensées. Un sentiment apaisant avait envahi leur cœur. Ainsi, Quatre leur faisait une confiance aveugle et serait prêt à mettre sa vie entre leurs mains. Tous eurent un sourire qu'ils tentèrent de cacher aux autres.

Néanmoins, Quatre avait peur de quelque chose pendant cette mission et il se reposait sur ses amis pour que tout se passe bien. C'était toujours le cas d'habitude, ils veillaient les uns sur les autres mais on sentait que demain il y aurait une différence cruciale pour l'arabe et cela changeait tout. C'est pourquoi, demain, même s'il ignorait qu'ils avaient tout entendu, Wufei, Heero, Trowa et Duo prouveraient à leur coéquipier que sa confiance n'était pas mal placée. Quelle que soit cette peur qui terrorisait Quatre, ils promettaient de faire leur possible et plus encore pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Pouvaient-ils seulement imaginer que quelque chose, qui allait bientôt et insidieusement les transformer en parjures, quelque chose était déjà à l'œuvre dans son corps et dans son cœur ?

A SUIVRE

Voilà, voilà le chapitre un de ma nouvelle histoire est fini. Je dois dire qu'il est assez _soft_. Mais comme je l'ai dit au début (si vous avez bien lu), c'est le calme avant la tempête. Je vous préviens donc que les chapitres suivants seront très très _HOTS_. Je repars dans un délire pire que dans le prologue et j'avoue que j'ignorais totalement être capable d'écrire un truc pareil. Enfin vous verrez bien mais dites-moi si ça vous plaît.

Kiki


	3. Cabine d'essayage

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki à votre service

Titre : Perte de contrôle

Série : C'est toujours du Gundam Wing mais vu, revu et corrigé par moi

Genre : Incontestablement yaoï, reprise du délire à plein régime, LEMON LEMON LEMON (vous ai-je dit qu'il y avait un lemon dans ce chapitre)

Couples : ce n'est pas un vrai couple donc pas de divulgation intempestive, vous n'avez qu'à lire.

Disclamer : S'ils étaient à moi, ils ne seraient pas aussi sages dans la série.

Chtite note : C'est mon premier lemon et je sais vraiment pas si c'est réussi

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement dans l'espace ou de point de vue

En italique, c'est les pensées qu'ils ne peuvent contrôler.

Chapitre 2 : cabine d'essayage

Dire qu'il ne voulait pas faire cette mission aurait été très largement en dessous de la vérité. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas l'effectuer. Mais comme H lui avait dit, il n'avait pas le choix. Voilà pourquoi Quatre se retrouvait dans ce magasin de grande réputation où son nom avait servi de sésame miraculeux, à écouter une vendeuse, encore mal réveillée au vu de l'heure matinale, environ 9h30 (mais les clients avant tout), à écouter donc une vendeuse lui vanter les avantages de tel ou tel smoking, noir/bleu dans toutes ses nuances/beige/gris/ rose ou même multicolore, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il avait déjà précisé cinq fois qu'il en voulait un blanc. Le jeune homme sentait ses malaises empirés depuis la veille et cette pipelette de vendeuse menaçait de lui coller un mal de tête phénoménal si elle ne se taisait pas rapidement. Il lança un regard désespéré à Trowa qui inspectait d'un œil expert l'étalage de vêtements que la jeune femme avait sorti. Le français en extirpa un smoking blanc qui était passé inaperçu et le tendit à son ami, en demandant gentiment à la vendeuse de leur préparer un café. Elle s'empressa de disparaître pour les satisfaire.

¤ Merci, soupira Quatre. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café. Pas toi ?

¤ Non. C'était uniquement pour qu'elle se taise. Va l'essayer qu'on en finisse rapidement.

¤ On pourrait déjà être reparti si elle avait bien voulu comprendre qu'il me fallait un blanc, même si je m'en passerais, maugréa-t-il en entrant dans la cabine d'essayage.

Quatre commença à retirer son gilet et reprit :

¤ Tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi Heero et moi n'avons pas pu louer nos vêtements dans le même magasin.

¤ Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, vous n'êtes pas sensés vous connaître pendant cette mission. Ca fait trois fois que tu le demandes. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

¤ Oui, oui. J'ai juste eu une nuit difficile, ajouta Quatre en enlevant son pantalon après sa chemise.

C'était l'exacte vérité. Malgré les paroles de H, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son calme et cela avait affecté son sommeil.

Après avoir quitté son mentor la veille, il avait rejoint ses coéquipiers à l'infirmerie. Sally les avait examinés à tour de rôle et quand était venu le sien, Quatre lui avait confié qu'il ne se sentait pas au mieux. La jeune femme l'avait trouvé un peu chaud mais c'était selon elle sans gravité pour la mission. Elle lui avait tout de même fait une prise de sang pour effectuer des tests complémentaires afin de le rassurer. Il soupira avant d'ôter son débardeur.

¤ N'empêche que je voudrais bien en avoir déjà fini avec cette mission, j'ai l'impression qu'il va arriver quelque chose qu'on pourrait éviter. Mais on passe à coté alors qu'on a tous les éléments en main. Tu ne ressens rien d'anormal, toi ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il posa ses affaires sur une chaise à ses cotés et il se redressa :

¤ Trowa…, demanda-t-il étonné du silence subit de son ami.

Dos au rideau de la cabine, il entendit les anneaux de celui-ci glisser sur la tringle. Il frissonna : quelqu'un était entré. Quatre voulut se retourner, prêt à frapper un éventuel ennemi mais un bras vint encercler sa taille bloquant les siens et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche étouffant ses protestations. Il allait paniquer quand une voix souffla à son oreille :

¤ Du calme, c'est moi. Une patrouille de Oz va entrer dans le magasin.

Quatre reconnut la voix de Trowa et se détendit. Le français enleva sa main gauche de la bouche de l'arabe et desserra son étreinte. Quatre se retourna vers le rideau et posa son regard sur ce dérisoire rempart de tissus les séparant du reste du magasin. Les cabines d'essayage étaient en retrait mais si les soldats décidaient de les inspecter, il leur faudrait se battre. Trowa et Quatre tendirent l'oreille quand le carillon de la porte tinta. La vendeuse interrompit la préparation du café pour venir au devant de la patrouille.

¤ Bonjour messieurs. Puis-je vous aider ?

¤ Simple inspection de routine. On nous a signalé de nombreuses activités rebelles dans le coin. Vous n'avez rien vu de suspect ou d'inhabituel ? Le moindre détail peut avoir son importance.

¤ Non. Rien qui puisse vous aidez. Le quartier est très calme en ce moment et c'est toujours comme ça. Je suis désolée.

¤ Ce n'est pas grave. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. Au revoir.

On entendit de nouveau le carillon indiquant que les soldats étaient sortis. La vendeuse soupira.

¤ Même si j'avais vu quelque chose, je n'aurais rien dit. Vous n'êtes que des brutes et c'est à cause de vous s'il y a la guerre. Je préfèrerais aider les rebelles.

Elle retourna alors à sa cafetière laissant de nouveau le magasin vide.

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent soulagés mais Quatre tiqua, une subite rougeur gagnant ses joues.

¤ Heu… Trowa… Ta main…

Le français baissa les yeux et vit que sa main droite était toujours sur Quatre, posée sur sa taille à la limite de l'élastique de son boxer. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à ce que Quatre le lui fasse remarquer. Son geste avait été spontané, soufflé de manière insidieuse par les pensées qu'il avait eu la veille et avait tenté en vain de refouler. Maintenant, la proximité aidant, il les sentait revenir au galop et se laissa emporté par elles. Il ne voulait plus leur résister, elles étaient trop fortes, trop impérieuses mais surtout si délicieuses. Il commença à caresser doucement le flanc de son ami tandis que son autre main se posait sur la hanche du blond.

¤ Quoi, ça te gêne, demanda-t-il alors qu'une de ses mains glissa dans le dos de son ami.

¤ Non, c'est pas ça, déglutit Quatre mais c'est pas dans tes habitudes de….

Il s'étrangla, incapable de continuer. Les mains du pilote du Heavyarms avaient glissé dans son boxer et empoignaient fermement ses fesses. Il sentit son entrejambe réagir fortement à ce contact. Profitant de sa confusion, Trowa le fit reculer doucement et l'arabe fut collé contre le mur. Le jeune homme regarda incrédule son ami délaisser son postérieur pour enlever son pull et eut la surprise de constater qu'il était torse nu en dessous. Maintenant toujours le blond contre le mur, plaquant leurs torses découverts l'un contre l'autre, Trowa replaça ses mains dans le boxer. Quatre sentit alors son dernier vêtement glisser le long de ses cuisses découvrant son érection plus que conséquente. Trowa le souleva, appuyant encore plus son dos contre le mur et faisant tombé le sous-vêtement par terre. Quatre n'eut d'autre solution pour garder l'équilibre que de nouer ses bras autour du cou du pilote aux yeux verts et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il devina ensuite au-delà des battements soutenus de son cœur le bruit d'une fermeture à glissière qu'on détache et perçut le froissement des vêtements descendant le long des cuisses de Trowa. Leur respiration se fit haletante, l'excitation prenait possession de leurs esprits déjà bien échauffés, leurs yeux s'embrumèrent de désir.

Trowa approcha ses lèvres du cou de Quatre pour en lécher lentement la peau douce pendant qu'il caressait le dos du blond qui se cambra sous les décharges de plaisir qu'il recevait. Les mains du français descendirent sur les reins de Quatre, qui gémit douloureusement, avant de continuer leur route jusqu'à ses fesses. Un doigt s'approcha de l'intimité du jeune homme et la taquina doucement sans pour autant y entrer. Quatre se crispa soudain et se mit à trembler. Trowa cessa ses caresses, reposa les mains sur ses hanches de son partenaire et le regarda une lueur anxieuse dans l'émeraude de ses prunelles.

¤ Quatre, tu es vierge, demanda-t-il fiévreusement pour tenter d'expliquer la réaction du blond.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer la peur qui avait subitement ressurgit dans son esprit. Il avala difficilement sa salive et rouvrit les paupières, démasquant ainsi des pupilles turquoises où appréhension et envie de continuer se bousculaient.

¤ Non, prononça-t-il péniblement en secouant la tête. Mais… la première et unique fois… n'a pas été….

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase. Trowa, impatient, saisit un téton dans sa bouche, ce qui lui fit de nouveau perdre pied dans le désir.

¤ T'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il entre deux coups de langue, ça va aller…

Sans relâcher Quatre, le torturant toujours de ses lèvres et ses dents, il attrapa une bouteille d'eau abandonnée par un ancien client sur une des chaises et entreprit d'humidifier ses doigts et son sexe. Il glissa ensuite sa main vers les fesses de Quatre. Il inséra un premier doigt dans son intimité, le détournant de la douleur fugace mais inévitable en caressant son membre dressé. L'arabe resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Trowa et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule qu'il se mit à sucer avidement. Le français, voyant sa diversion réussie, s'activa à le préparer grâce à un léger mouvement avant de rajouter un autre doigt puis un autre. Quatre gémit de douleur puis de contentement, léchant le cou du châtain et remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Cela eut pour effet de lui faire perdre les pédales et ne résistant plus à son envie de posséder Quatre totalement, il ressortit ses doigts. Positionnant le blond au-dessus de son sexe palpitant, il ne put attendre plus longtemps et le pénétra d'un coup. Quatre hoqueta sous l'intrusion mais aucun cri ne passa ses lèvres, le français ayant parfaitement détendu ses muscles, il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur, juste un sentiment étrange mais nullement désagréable, loin de là.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La vendeuse revenue avec le café et après avoir bavarder avec sa collègue qui était arrivée entre-temps, fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Elle se dirigea vers les cabines et demanda :

¤ Monsieur Winner, ça va ? Le smoking est bien à votre taille ?

Une voix légèrement rauque lâcha :

¤ Trop… étroit…

Habituée aux clients difficiles, elle voulut retourner dans les rayons pour trouver un autre smoking plus ajusté mais la voix la rappela :

¤ C'est parfait…

¤ Dans ce cas je vous laisse finir votre essayage, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de problème, dit-elle en repartant vers l'arrière-boutique pour reprendre sa conversation avec sa collègue où elle l'avait laissée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trowa était stupéfait, cette sensation de Quatre enserrant de son membre était grisante, enivrante.

¤ Trop… étroit…, articula-t-il difficilement.

Il ne prit conscience que la vendeuse était revenue et leur avait posé une question que quand Quatre répondit d'une voix douce, non pas à la jeune femme mais à lui :

¤ C'est parfait…

Trowa releva le visage de son amant d'une main et put voir un sourire d'extase étirer ses lèvres. Il n'en espérait pas plus pour continuer. Trowa agrippa les hanches de Quatre et le soulevant puis l'abaissant, il entama un va-et-vient d'abord lent mais les gémissements qu'il eut en retour lui firent rapidement accélérer la cadence. Le blond suivit le rythme, permettant à son partenaire de l'empaler un peu plus à chaque mouvement. A la cadence soutenue qu'ils avaient adoptée, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver aux portes de l'orgasme.

¤ Trowa…, supplia Quatre d'une voix plaintive, Je…Je vais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, emporté par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes. Trowa comprit que Quatre ne pourrait bientôt plus résister et sentit qu'il allait crier. Il était dans le même état, prêt à succomber au plaisir suprême. Il eut cependant un éclair de lucidité, lui rappelant où ils étaient. Il arrêta ses mouvements et happa la bouche entrouverte du blond, faisant danser leur langue. Pendant qu'ils se dévoraient mutuellement, le français attrapa quelque chose posé sur la chaise. Ils se séparèrent et il approcha le débardeur de Quatre de leurs lèvres. Ce dernier comprit son intention et lui sourit, montrant par là son acquiescement. Ils mordirent dans le tissu en même temps sans se quitter des yeux au moment où Trowa reprit ses coups de reins. Ils étouffèrent ainsi leurs hurlements de plaisir alors que Trowa pénétrait toujours plus loin et plus fort en Quatre. Il se contracta une ultime fois et se libéra entre leurs deux corps aussitôt suivi par son amant qui s'assouvit dans son intimité. Leurs mouvements continuèrent encore quelque secondes, se faisant plus lents et les ramenant en douceur du coin de paradis où ils étaient montés, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter. Leur bâillon tomba de leur bouche pour les laisser pousser un soupir de contentement.

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles lentement, Quatre serrant toujours son partenaire avec ses bras et ses jambes le visage tourné vers le plafond, Trowa les mains soutenant les fesses de son amant le menton reposant sur son épaule et le front contre le mur.

Un nouveau soupir de Quatre ramena Trowa à la réalité, il prit alors conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, caressant involontairement les cuisses du jeune homme qui frissonna de nouveau. Le français détacha les jambes de Quatre avant de le soulever pour se retirer de son intimité et de le reposer sur le sol. Se détournant de son amant, il remit son pantalon et ramassa son pull avant de sortir de la cabine en courant, torse nu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aussitôt sorti du magasin, Trowa prit le chemin de la planque. Il avançait à grandes enjambées, la tête basse où tourbillonnaient et se bousculaient violemment les pensées :

Non mais c'était pas vrai ?

Il hallucinait, il délirait, il déraillait complètement…

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire l'amour avec Quatre ?

Il le voulait depuis qu'il était rentré de mission mais il avais réussi à se contrôler jusque là.

Pourquoi d'un coup, cela lui était apparu comme une nécessité de le posséder, de le prendre encore et encore comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Si on faisait une comparaison, son comportement tenait plus du fauve en rut qu'autre chose. Et encore, dans l'accouplement de n'importe quel animal de la création, il y avait plus de préliminaires que dans ce qui s'était passé avec Quatre…

NON, c'était faux ! Certes, il l'avait pris mais il avait tout fait pour ne pas le blesser malgré son désir littéralement bestial et …

BING !

Il venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un et s'arrêta pour s'excuser. Il remarqua par la même occasion les regards étonnés voire carrément gênés des passants. C'est alors qu'il constata qu'il était toujours torse nu, avec des suçons sur le cou, son pull à la main alors que la température ne devait pas dépasser 4°. Il renfila son pull et reprit sa route. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas rentré dans cette tenue sinon il aurait eu du mal à fournir des explications cohérentes à ses équipiers.

Il arriva à l'appartement que les Mads avaient loués à quelques encablures de leurs cible finale : le bâtiment où étaient cachés les ordinateurs. Il rentra sans que personne ne relève le fait qu'il était seul. Il aurait donc le temps d'y trouver une excuse. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qui était arrivé au magasin, qu'il essaye de trouver une explication logique à ces évènements. Il DEVAIT y avoir une explication autre qu'un désir incontrôlable.

Bon sang c'était complètement fou, irréel…

_Oui mais c'était tellement bon…._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre s'était écroulé par terre, perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec Trowa, c'était tout simplement impossible, il s'était endormi et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

NON, c'était bel et bien la réalité, il sentait encore en lui la présence de Trowa, à l'intérieur et sur son corps les traces de leurs jouissances respectives. Ce moment surréaliste s'était bien produit...

Mais après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, pourquoi Trowa avait-il fui sans un mot comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses ? Regrettait-il finalement ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Quatre, lui, ne regrettait rien, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Ni l'un ni l'autre apparemment n'avait prémédité ce qui s'était passé mais de toute évidence ils avaient été tous les deux incapables de s'en empêcher, comme si une pulsion irrésistible s'était emparée d'eux. Quatre désirait ses coéquipiers depuis longtemps en raison de ses sentiments mais jamais il n'aurait cru passer à l'acte avec l'un d'eux, encore moins dans une cabine d'essayage d'un magasin de luxe. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? C'était totalement incompréhensible. Il ne voyait aucune raison valable à leurs réactions : cela ressemblait presque à un assouvissement bestial de leurs pulsions les plus primaires. Et pourtant… Pourtant dans leur unique baiser et la façon dont Trowa l'avait pris, on pouvait déceler de la douceur, la peur de le blesser, peut-être de l'am…

Il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions par une douleur fulgurante, qui transperça son corps. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans chaque centimètre de sa peau. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent violement. Mais cette douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue le laissant de nouveau fiévreux. Elle avait fait revenir à vitesse grand V ses malaises. Cependant, elle avait eu le mérite de lui faire reprendre légèrement ses esprits. De son cerveau encore déboussolé, il formula une vague idée en rapport avec la mission à effectuer. Il s'y accrocha comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage pour se relever malgré ses tremblements. Il ramassa son débardeur, rendu inutilisable à cause des trous laissés par leurs dents et essuya avec les vestiges de leur union sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Il se rhabilla rapidement, prit le smoking et sortit de la cabine. La vendeuse n'était pas revenue, alors il laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir avec un généreux pourboire et quitta le magasin.

Il se dirigea de façon mécanique vers leur planque. Il n'arrivait pas et ne voulait plus formuler une pensée cohérente ou analyser les raisons de leurs actes. Ils avaient une mission à faire qui reposait en grande partie sur lui, il devait se concentrer dessus. Quant à Trowa, ils auraient une discussion pour éclaircir la situation mais plus tard. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit mais une pensée y trottait inlassablement :

_Cela avait été si bon._

A SUIVRE

IL est fini, mon premier lemon est fini ! YOUPI !

Pour info, au départ toute cette histoire devait juste être une gentille séance de papouille dans la cabine et une one-shot. Et puis en y réfléchissant, je suis partie dans un véritable délire. Vous comprendrez mieux de quoi je parle dans les prochains chapitres qui risquent d'être aussi chauds que celui-ci.

Kiki


	4. Ascenseur

Auteur : C'est toujours Kiki

Titre : Perte de contrôle

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Plus Yaoï que ça, c'est difficile, encore et toujours du délire à plein tubes, LEMON( et oui encore un et ce sera pas le dernier)

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi car sinon ils seraient beaucoup moins sages dans la série.

En italiques, c'est leurs pensées incontrôlables

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement de lieux ou de point de vue.

Chapitre 3 : Ascenseur.

Une fois rentré à la planque, Quatre n'eut aucune difficulté à penser à autre chose. Entre la vérification du matériel pour la mission, les douze fois où Heero leur avait rappelé chaque détail de son déroulement et les autres petites choses à régler, il n'avait pu faire autrement. Personne n'avait posé de question sur le fait que lui et Trowa étaient rentrés séparément. Heureusement car il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à ses amis.

Sortant de la douche en s'essuyant, il dépêcha d'enfiler son smoking. La mission allait bientôt commencée et il se sentait de moins en moins capable de l'effectuer. Toujours nauséeux, il se plaça devant un miroir pour faire son nœud papillon en quelques secondes, démontrant par là une grande habitude. Se regardant un instant, il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille puis sortit de sa chambre. Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers au salon, Heero impeccable dans son smoking noir, Wufei dans sa tenue de serveur et Duo affalé sur le canapé. Quatre se figea avant de passer la porte quand trois regards se braquèrent sur lui. Dans les yeux de ses coéquipiers, il y avait une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

¤ Quoi, demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

Les trois garçons secouèrent la tête, afin de reprendre contenance.

¤ Waouh Quat-chan, t'es superbe ! s'écria l'américain en se relevant.

¤ C'est vrai, convint Wufei, ce smoking te va comme un gant.

¤ Coup de chance, je l'ai même pas essayer, marmonna le blond.

¤ Quoi, qu'est ce t'as dis, demanda Duo. J'ai pas compris.

¤ C'est rien, répliqua-t-il. Mais pourquoi t'es pas en tenue ?

¤ Changement de dernière minute, expliqua Heero visiblement contrarié. Les Mads n'ont finalement pu obtenir que deux places de serveurs.

¤ C'est donc Trowa et moi qui se chargeons de votre soutien, fit le chinois.

¤ En parlant de Trowa, reprit Quatre, où est-il ?

¤ Parti en avance pour plus de sûreté, expliqua Heero.

¤ Moi, continua Duo je l'ai trouvé bizarre. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin ?

¤ Heu, tenta le blond en essayant de ne pas concurrencer les écrevisses. On a failli être repéré par une patrouille. Mais seulement failli…

Il repensa à ce qui était réellement arrivé mais fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées par une main qui dégagea son oreille pour y glisser son émetteur radio. Il sourit à Duo pour ce geste avant de se diriger vers Heero pour rectifier sa pochette rouge sang et vers Wufei pour redresser sa cravate.

Il y a encore quelque mois, ces petits gestes attentionnés auraient été reçus par un mouvement de recul ou une arme pointée sur son front. Mais les choses avaient changées. Par ces attentions, Quatre leur donnait autant de preuves de son amour pour eux. Et même s'ils ne saisissaient pas la portée de tout ça, ses coéquipiers les avaient peu à peu acceptées et aujourd'hui il pouvait même dire qu'ils les appréciaient pleinement. C'est dans des situations comme celles-ci que Quatre se rendait totalement compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments et cela lui redonnait du courage pour la mission. Il aimait tout en eux leurs qualités comme leurs défauts :

Heero, sa détermination envers leur cause et ses tendances auto-destructrices

Wufei, son sens de la justice ainsi que ses préjugés sur les femmes

Duo, son sourire éclatant et sa schizophrénie inquiétante

Trowa, ses silences rassurants et son passé troublant…

A la pensée de Trowa, il grimaça intérieurement. Il était sûr que le Français l'évitait délibérément et son cœur se serra. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas les regards fébriles des trois autres. Quatre reprit ses esprits quand Duo lui passa la main devant les yeux.

¤ Pardon, fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Je réfléchissais.

¤ Pas grave, décréta le soldat parfait. Bon on y va, c'est l'heure.

Quatre et lui se saisirent de leurs longs manteaux, sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans les limousines rutilantes qui les attendaient. Elles prendraient deux routes différentes mais comme convenu, ils arriveraient en même temps à la salle de conférence.

Le voyage se déroula sans incident et les voitures exécutèrent rapidement les soixante kilomètres les séparant de leur objectif, pour finalement se retrouver devant le bâtiment. Les chauffeurs ouvrirent les portières et sans se regarder, Quatre et Heero se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour se rejoindre devant l'ascenseur express qui devait les amener au cinquantième étage où avait lieu la fameuse conférence débutant dans quelques minutes. Ils se saluèrent comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Quatre ôta son manteau et le posa sur son bras tandis que Heero gardait les yeux fixait sur les portes de métal. L'ascenseur arriva enfin et ils montèrent dedans.

Tout se passait bien quand soudain l'ascenseur stoppa brutalement, leur faisant perdre l'équilibrer. Ils tombèrent au sol l'un à coté de l'autre alors que les lumières s'éteignaient pour faire place à l'éclairage de secours. Se redressant légèrement, Heero posa la main droite sur du tissu et sentit quelque chose de plus dur en dessous. Il devait être tombé sur le manteau de Quatre et c'était sûrement son téléphone portable sous sa main.

Il leva les yeux vers l'écran indiquant les étages qui affichait le chiffre 25. Ils étaient à mi-chemin et les ascenseurs express ne s'arrêtaient que tous les dix étages. Pas d'issue possible par les portes sur les paliers. Il porta ensuite sa main gauche à son oreille, tentant d'entrer en contact avec ses coéquipiers qui devaient maintenant être dans la place, sans obtenir aucun résultat.

¤ Panne de courant, diagnostiqua-t-il. Reste à savoir si c'est général ou juste les ascenseurs. Mais on ne peut sortir par nos propres moyens sans foutre en l'air notre couverture et l'épaisseur des cloisons brouille nos transmissions. Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Il se tourna alors vers Quatre, étonné qu'il ne réponde pas. Il vit stupéfait et malgré la pénombre le visage de son coéquipier. Appuyé les épaules contre la paroi, Quatre avait les yeux mi-clos et le souffle court. En pleine interrogation sur le pourquoi de cet état, Heero sentit que quelque chose pulsait sous ses doigts et il aperçut que sa main mâte contrastait fortement sur le manteau blanc de Quatre. Blanc ! Il sursauta, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure. Le manteau de Quatre était noir. Heero réalisa qu'en fait sa main était posée sur le pantalon du blond et que ce qu'il avait pris pour son téléphone portable était en réalité… son entrejambe. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que Quatre était en érection à son contact. La dernière car à peine l'avait-il formulée qu'elle déconnecta totalement son esprit n'y laissant que du désir pour celui qui frissonnait sous sa main.

Heero fit glisser sa main sur la virilité du blond qui gémit de plaisir en donnant un coup de rein contre sa paume. Le japonais se mit à caresser le jeune homme au travers ses vêtements, accélérant encore sa respiration. Voyant l'effet qu'il produisait, Heero décida rapidement de passer à autre chose. Il entreprit de défaire la veste de son coéquipier, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise par le bas, léchant et suçant la peau découverte au fur en à mesure de sa vive progression sans aucun geste de la part de Quatre pour l'arrêter. Il arracha presque le nœud papillon et ôta la chemise devenue inutile. Il dirigea alors son attention vers le pantalon et le détacha avec dextérité avant de l'enlever en caressant les jambes fuselées du blond qui ne retenait plus depuis longtemps ses soupirs. Il envoya le boxer de l'arabe se faire voir ailleurs et effleura du regard le corps offert à sa vue. Quatre était nu devant lui, les yeux fermés sans aucune réaction autre que des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Perdant toute retenue, Heero se déshabilla rapidement tout en recommençant à lécher la peau de son futur amant. Cependant, il remarqua que Quatre frissonnait mais de froid au contact du sol sous lui. Il souleva alors légèrement le blond pour glisser sous ses fesses son propre manteau, lui offrant ainsi plus de confort. Quatre rouvrit les yeux à cette délicate attention et murmura d'une voix rauque :

¤ Heero… S'il te plaît…

Ne résistant pas à cette demande plus qu'explicite, Heero humidifia ses doigts dans sa bouche pendant que l'autre main flattait le membre du blond qui se cambra brusquement contre le mur. De plus en plus excité, Heero arrêta la lubrification de ses doigts et écarta d'un geste sec les jambes de Quatre en les repliant. Il enfonça violement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire qui se crispa sous l'intrusion brutale. Pour détourner son attention de la douleur, Heero entreprit de sucer un téton durci par le plaisir et alterna dessus coups de langue et coups de dents. Quatre reprit son souffle lentement comme le japonais commençait à bouger son doigt plus doucement, se remettant finalement à soupirer de plaisir dès qu'il introduisit les deux autres. Quatre leva les bras et agrippa la barre qui courait tout autour de la cabine pour permettre à Heero un meilleur accès à son intimité. Quand il jugea son partenaire suffisamment prêt et surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir encore longtemps, Heero enleva ses doigts et présenta son membre gonflé devant l'entrée du blond. Malgré toute son impatience, il essaya de le prendre lentement. Mais en appui précaire sur le sol métallique, ses genoux glissèrent et il s'affala sur son amant, le pénétrant d'un coup. Quatre poussa un cri inarticulé sous le choc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la salle de contrôle de l'immeuble, le directeur hurlait sur le responsable de la maintenance.

¤ Comment est-il possible que les circuits électriques des deux ascenseurs express soient hors service ?

¤ Je n'en ai aucune idée, se lamenta son interlocuteur. Mais nous allons les réparer.

¤ Vous avez plutôt intérêt. Montrez-moi les enregistrements vidéo des différents paliers qu'on sache s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

¤ Apparemment oui, répondit le chef de la sécurité. On a entendu du bruit dans l'ascenseur n°1 bloqué au niveau du 25° étage.

¤ Montrez moi immédiatement ces cassettes.

Les trois personnes se penchèrent vers un écran pour distinguer nettement les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient montés dans l'ascenseur.

¤ Nom de Dieu, articula le directeur. Monsieur Raberba Winner.

¤ Vous en connaissez un ?

¤ Bien sûr, triple idiot. C'est le nouveau directeur de la Winner Corps. A moins bien sûr que vous ne connaissiez pas la plus grande firme de la planète. Dépêchez-vous de remettre ce machin en route avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à ce garçon. Si jamais c'est le cas, nous pourrons tous aller pointer au chômage. Le pauvre doit être paniqué.

Devant le ton alarmant de leur supérieur, les deux autres se hâtèrent de sortir de la pièce pour remédier à ce problème avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre s'accrochait désespèrement à la barre, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration coupée par la pénétration brutale de son amant en lui alors que ses articulations devenaient blanches tant il serrait fort le métal. Heero prit son visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec angoisse et toute la douceur dont il était capable, caressant avec la sienne la langue du jeune homme. Petit à petit, Quatre se détendit sous le baiser et y répondit. Heero relâcha ensuite ses lèvres et demanda d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude :

¤ Quatre… Kami sama… ça va ?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un mouvement de bassin qui embrasa tout son corps et lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas ce fourreau de chair enserrant son sexe. Il se laissa aller et commença à sortit et entrer de l'intimité de Quatre, augmentant progressivement la cadence. Il trouva enfin un rythme qui le satisfaisait pleinement. Mais il ne se rendit pas compte que celui-ci était saccadé et d'une brutalité extrême à la limite de la sauvagerie, emporté comme il l'était par le désir de posséder entièrement Quatre. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en lui, comme s'il voulait le transpercer avec son membre, s'aidant dans sa progression grâce à ses mains posées sur les hanches de son partenaire. Il lui semblait entendre dans les gémissements de Quatre une demande : plus fort, plus vite, plus profond, plus, plus, plus, encore et toujours plus. Et s'il se trompait, il s'en foutait complètement. C'était ce que lui voulait. Il détenait enfin ce corps qui hantait ses pensées depuis deux jours. Il pouvait enfin laisser libre court à son désir.

Il continuait ses mouvements sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à la satisfaction totale de ses envies. A chaque coup de buttoir qu'il donnait, le dos de Quatre cognait violement contre la cloison. Mais le jeune homme ne paraissait pas en être incommodé et accompagnait les mouvements de son amant, lui permettant ainsi de plonger toujours plus profondément en lui. Heero ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir son allure, tentant toujours de pénétrer plus intensément dans le corps du blond. Suite à un énième coup de reins dévastateur, Quatre jouit, lâchant un cri puissant alors que ses bras se détachaient brutalement de la barre qui le soutenait et il s'écroula complètement sur le sol. Dans ce geste involontaire, ses jambes remontèrent le long de son torse, donnant à Heero un accès plus vaste. Surpris par de nouvelles sensations plus fortes provoquées par ce changement de position et par les muscles de Quatre se contractant soudain sur son sexe, Heero ne put contenir plus longtemps son plaisir et se libéra dans un rugissement bestial. Il resta un instant figé dans sa jouissance, le dos cambré, les mains empoignant les hanches de son partenaire avant de retomber sur son corps alangui.

Les deux jeunes hommes respiraient plus calmement à mesure que les battements de leur cœur reprenaient un rythme normal. Heero, toujours en Quatre, avait le nez enfouit dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que le blond caressait le dos du japonais, la bouche suçotant son épaule musclée.

Heero releva soudain la tête en réalisant leur position et ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il voulut parler mais avant qu'il ne dise un seul mot, la lumière se ralluma et l'ascenseur repartit. Heero se retira précipitamment de son amant et ramassa ses affaires. Quatre ne réfléchit pas plus et essuya rapidement son corps avec la pochette de sa veste avant de se rhabiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son équipier pour le voir faire de même en lui tournant le dos.

L'ascenseur arriva vite au cinquantième étage et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un directeur affolé qui se jeta littéralement à genoux devant le jeune arabe.

¤ Mr Raberba Winner, je suis vraiment navré que vous ayez eu à subir un tel désagrément.

¤ Ce n'est rien, s'entendit-il répondre mécaniquement en suivant Heero des yeux qui s'éloignait vers la salle de conférence. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et…

¤ Je suis profondément confus et s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je…

¤ Je voudrais assister à cette conférence, le coupa Quatre. J'en ai déjà, je suppose, rater une bonne partie et ne voudrais pas manquer le reste.

¤ Bien sûr monsieur, acquiesça le directeur en s'inclinant. Encore pardon pour ce regrettable incident.

Quatre laissa le directeur à ses excuses sans un regard de plus et entra dans la salle de conférence où une hôtesse le guida jusqu'à une place libre. Avant de s'assoire, il eut le temps de repérer leur cible qui semblait ravie de son arrivée soudaine bien que tardive et Heero qui, assis loin de lui, gardait obstinément les yeux rivées sur l'orateur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bien que regardant avec attention la personne qui parlait, Heero ne la voyait pas et ne l'entendait pas non plus. Il repensait à ce qui était arrivé dans l'ascenseur.

C'était un cauchemar, une hallucination causée par toutes les drogues que J lui injectait depuis des années. Tout mais ce n'était pas réel…

Et pourtant si ! Cette sensation de plaisir infini quand il avait atteint l'orgasme, Quatre gémissant sous ses mains, tout était on ne peut plus réel.

Mais comment avait-il pu couché avec Quatre ?

Pourquoi avait-il suivi cette envie incontrôlable de posséder son corps ?

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour perdre ainsi ses esprits. Où étaient passés son entraînement et ses réflexes ? La situation lui avait échappé sans qu'il n'arrive ni ne veuille l'empêcher.

Son comportement était inexplicable. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il multipliait les fantasmes sur son coéquipier mais entre les fantasmes et le passage à l'acte, il y avait un fossé qu'il avait franchi sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. La seule chose qu'il avait prise en compte était son propre désir si fort, si prenant. C'était juste s'il avait pu se contenir légèrement pour ne pas violer Quatre mais maintenant il réalisait qu'il l'avait pris avec une brutalité inhabituelle chez lui. Et même si son partenaire avait l'air d'être consentant, Heero n'expliquait pas son attitude tellement violente.

Seuls les soudards et les mercenaires agissaient de cette façon, prenant ce qu'ils désiraient sans se soucier des conséquences et ignorant la douleur qu'ils pouvaient causer. Pas un soldat digne de ce nom et encore moins quand on est surnommé le ''Soldat Parfait''. Seuls les soudards et les mercenaires, se répétait-il comme pour tenter de dissiper le malaise qui grandissait dans son cœur.

Un grondement sourd parvint à ses oreilles. Il revint à la réalité pour constater que la conférence était finie et que toute l'assistance saluait de ses applaudissements l'orateur. Heero se rappela alors qu'il avait une mission à effectuer et qu'il devrait déjà être devant le coffre renfermant la première clé depuis longtemps. Jetant un coup d'œil en sortant discrètement de la salle, il vit Quatre toujours assis sur son siège sans bouger, puis leur cible qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter des yeux le jeune homme au smoking blanc malgré les personnes qui le traînait vers la sortie. En rejoignant d'un pas feutré le lieu où se trouvait le coffre contenant le clé, Heero croisa le regard de Trowa et Wufei déjà placés en couverture. Cela finit à lui remettre ses priorités en tête. La mission avant tout, il s'interrogerait plus tard sur la raison de son comportement envers Quatre, même si ledit comportement était totalement irrationnel.

_Oui mais c'était tellement bon…._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A peine installé, Quatre se prit discrètement la tête entre les mains.

Impossible, improbable, totalement irréaliste…

Il n'avait pu faire l'amour avec Heero dans cette cabine d'ascenseur. C'était du délire pur et simple.

Non ! C'était bien arrivé et il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se passer. Tout était encore confus, il ne revenait que lentement du plaisir sans bornes qu'il avait connu dans les bras de son amant.

Quand il était tombé au sol et que Heero avait posé sa main sur son entrejambe, il avait senti son esprit s'obscurcir et n'avait plus rien voulu d'autre que d'être pris sur le champ par le japonais. Cette envie l'avait submergée aussi sûrement que les raz-de-marée du pays d'origine du brun. Ils avaient de toute évidence ressenti le même désir, le même besoin pressant de ne faire qu'un.

Comme pour Trowa, Quatre ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec Heero même s'il ne pouvait expliquer les raisons de ses actes et malgré la violence de leurs ébats. Alors qu'il ressentait une légère douleur et que ses bras étaient endoloris, il ne reniait pas ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être aussi avait-il voulu cette bestialité et avait de manière inconsciente encouragé Heero à le prendre ainsi. Ou peut-être que non, il n'était plus sûr de rien sauf de…

Oui, de cela il était sûr. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Heero soit capable de s'extérioriser ainsi : l'inquiétude dans sa voix quand il l'avait pénétré de manière brutale mais involontaire, la tendresse dans ses gestes et son baiser malgré la sauvagerie de leur union.

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher une impression bizarre de croître dans son esprit. Pourquoi tout d'un coup deux de ses coéquipiers l'abordaient de cette façon ? C'était trop étrange pour être une simple coïncidence. Un passe encore, deux cela était plus que curieux surtout dans une seule journée…

Il fut coupé dans son introspection par une douleur qui traversa brusquement son corps. La même douleur qu'il avait ressentit le matin après que Trowa l'ai quitté mais elle était plus puissante. S'il avait eu l'impression d'être transpercer par des aiguilles, là ça ressemblait presque à des centaines de poignards plongés simultanément dans ses membres. Il crispa douloureusement les mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège pour tenter d'endiguer sa souffrance. Mais comme précédemment elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue, le laissant une fois de plus pantelant et tremblant. Ses sensations de malaises et ses maux de tête s'évanouissaient lors de ses relations sexuelles, sûrement grâce à l'endorphine liée au plaisir mais quand ils revenaient, ils n'en étaient que plus forts. Sally avait peut-être eu tort de ne pas s'inquiéter la veille en l'examinant. Son état semblait plus grave au fur et à mesure que la journée passait. Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas arrêter la mission : tout était prêt et réglé dans les moindres détails…

Dans les moindres détails ? Il éclata d'un rire nerveux. Il doutait franchement que les Mads avaient prévu dans la mission une plage horaire pour les parties de jambes en l'air. Son rire se transforma aussitôt en sanglots, qu'il chercha à contenir en se rappelant qu'il était dans une salle comble. Il regarda autour de lui pour constater que la conférence était finie depuis plusieurs minutes, vu que la salle était pratiquement vide. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que les quatre heures de conférence étaient passées. L'intermède de l'ascenseur leur avait fait perdre un peu de temps mais Quatre venait de laisser filer plus de trois heures sans en avoir conscience. Il s'obligea à respirer profondément, pour calmer son esprit, bloqué par la panique qui menaçait de le gagner. Il se rappelait ce qu'il devait faire pour approcher suffisamment la cible et récupérer la clé. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée, alors le faire le paralysait complètement. C'est alors que la voix de Wufei résonna à travers l'émetteur :

¤ 05 à 04, la cible te cherche partout. Nous sommes prêts à te couvrir à ton signal.

Oui, c'était vrai. Ces coéquipiers étaient là pour le protéger. Et il avait promis à son mentor de réussir la mission pour eux. Malgré la peur qui lui étreignait le cœur, il se força à se lever pour rejoindre les autres invités au buffet.

Il fallait remettre à plus tard les explications sur ces écarts invraisemblables.

_Oui mais c'était tellement bon…._

A SUIVRE

Deuxième lemon ! Après Trowa, c'est au tour de Heero. Oulala, sous ma plume les G-boys se dévergondent drôlement. Mais pourquoi ? Que leur arrivent-ils donc ? Faites-moi partager vos hypothèses ou attendez la suite.


	5. La cible

Auteur :Magical Girl kiki

Titre : Perte de contrôle

Série :Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, pour ne pas changer on torture le petit ange blond donc Angst, quelques papouilles non réciproques donc on va dire un début de LIME/VIOL.

Couples : c'est encore moins un couple que dans les autres chapitres.

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, Dan et Yatchkov si.

Les indiquent ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ un changement de lieu mais les actions se déroulent en même temps.

Chapitre 4 : La cible

_QG de la résistance. Infirmerie_

Sally était en train de finir de soigner un blessé souffrant d'une légère fracture. L'infirmerie était pleine et tous ses patients n'étaient pas aussi chanceux que celui qui était entre ses mains. Un groupe avait eu un accident à bord d'un camion en revenant d'une mission de reconnaissance. Elle les avait soigné pendant une bonne partie de la matinée et tout le début de l'après-midi.

Une fois l'attelle posée sur le bras du jeune homme, elle sortit en direction de la salle de réunion. Un de ses assistants l'y avait demandé. Sally poussa la porte et vit de nombreux cartons posés un peu partout dans la pièce. Un homme à la chevelure flamboyante était penché sur l'un d'eux.

¤ Dan, je peux savoir ce que c'est, demanda le médecin

¤ Bien sûr, répondit-il en se redressant. Tu te rappelles la dernière mission de Quatre ?

¤ Oui, pourquoi ? Il devait faire sauter une énième base de Oz. La mission était très simple, c'est pour cela que les profs n'ont envoyés qu'un seul pilote. Il n'a rencontré aucun problème pouvant avoir un rapport avec nous.

¤ C'est là que tu te trompes, assura Dan. Une de nos équipes est passée non loin du site de cette base et ils ont capturés deux savants venus récupérer des archives dissimulées dans une cache. Elle a apparemment échappée à l'explosion. Ces savants menaient des recherches classées top secret en virologie. Nous sommes chargés de découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient exactement. D'où tous ces documents qu'il faut analyser et classer.

¤ Très bien. Je vais voir ça. Mais avant une question : tu as eu le temps de faire les analyses de sang de Quatre ?

¤ Pas encore. Avec tous ces blessés qui nous sont tombés dessus, j'ai été débordé. Tu disais que ce n'était pas pressé.

¤ C'est vrai, fit Sally, mais si tu pouvais les faire maintenant… J'aimerai quand même m'assurer qu'il ne couve pas une mauvaise grippe ou un truc du genre pouvant gêner le déroulement de la mission.

¤ Pas de problème, répondit Dan. Tu commences ici et dès que j'ai fini les analyses de notre prince du désert, je te les amène.

¤ Ok !

Ils topèrent de la main et pendant que Sally sortait des dossiers d'un carton, Dan se dirigea vers le laboratoire en sifflotant. Avec la mission que les garçons effectuaient en ce moment, la guerre ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Salle de conférence_.

Quatre pénétra dans la salle du buffet, noire de monde et alla prendre une coupe de champagne sur une table tout en saluant à la ronde les personnes présentes. Il avait repéré Yatchkov en train de discuter avec le directeur : Il jetait des regards autour de lui cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, pensa Quatre quand les yeux du brun se posèrent sur lui pour ne plus le lâcher. Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne rien remarquer en déambulant de manière nonchalante parmi la foule. Cependant il ne quittait pas la cible des yeux et put même voir que Trowa et Wufei se tenaient prêts à intervenir dans peu de temps.

Yatchkov congédia le directeur d'un geste dédaigneux de la main avant d'avancer à grandes enjambées vers Quatre. Il progressait difficilement, évitant tous ceux qui voulaient parler à l'invité d'honneur, tentant de ne pas être détourné de son objectif : un magnifique blond en smoking blanc.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, Quatre voyait son sourire s'agrandir. Encore un peu, pensa-t-il, et il se lécherait les babines comme un loup devant un agneau. Même si l'image n'était guère flatteuse pour lui, l'arabe se dit que c'était tout à fait ça : il était l'agneau qu'on sacrifiait sur l'autel des colonies. Car tel que J avait prévu ce passage de la mission, peu importait que Yatchkov lui saute carrément dessus, du moment qu'il récupérait la clé. Heureusement que H avait réussi à minimiser les risques sinon…

Mais cela ne lui laissait qu'une marge de manoeuvre limitée. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance de subtiliser la clé dans les poches de Yatchkov ou alors il subirait l'assaut de cette ordure. Il frissonna à cette idée. Néanmoins il se reprit rapidement quand le brun arriva à ses cotés, la main tendue.

¤ Quatre Raberba Winner ! Quel immense plaisir de vous revoir !

Son sourire, si c'était possible, s'était encore agrandi et la lueur de désir dans ses prunelles était brûlante. Rester à voir, pensa le blond, combien de temps il tiendrait avant de l'emmener en privé. Au vu de la bosse qui commençait déjà à se former dans son pantalon, Quatre en déduisit qu'il n'aurait pas très longtemps à attendre. Non pas qu'il soit pressé de se retrouver seul avec ce salaud mais plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il serait débarrassé de lui. Quatre se força à lui retourner son sourire et lui serra la main en une caresse suggestive.

¤ Yatchkov ! C'est un plaisir partagé. A quand remonte notre dernière rencontre ?

¤ A trop longtemps, vous n'étiez encore qu'un jeune garçon… mais je vois que vous en avez profité pour devenir un adolescent parfait en tous points.

Sa voix se voulait caressante et ses yeux verts parcouraient le corps de Quatre de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur. D'un geste voluptueux, Yatchkov referma sa main sur celle de l'arabe qui tenait sa coupe. Il la porta ensuite à ses lèvres et finit le champagne qui y restait avant de la tendre négligemment à un serveur qui passait.

¤ J'ai pu remarquer que vous êtes arrivés en retard. Notre cher ami le directeur m'a raconté le petit incident que vous avez eu avec l'ascenseur. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de vous transmettre de nouveau ses excuses. Mais laissons cet imbécile où il est, fit Yatchkov en déshabillant Quatre du regard. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu peur ?

¤ Peur ? répliqua le blond étonné. Non, pourquoi ?

¤ C'est vrai que vous avez le courage de votre défunt père. La peur est un sentiment que les Winner ignorent. Cependant vous avez sûrement ressenti autre chose. De l'excitation peut-être ? Il paraît que vous n'étiez pas seul dans cette cabine. La proximité d'un autre corps dans ce genre de situation peut être particulièrement grisante. J'aurai bien voulu être votre compagnon d'infortune, je nous aurais alors trouvé une occupation des plus plaisantes.

Quatre rougit violement à cette remarque plus qu'explicite mais aussi au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé avec Heero. Yatchkov, voyant qu'il était déstabilisé par ses insinuations, décida de pousser plus loin son avantage et lui murmura à l'oreille:

¤ Je vois que vous avez les mêmes idées que moi. Il ne faut pas vous sentir gêné bien que vous soyez adorable quand vous rougissez. Néanmoins, que diriez-vous de poursuivre cette agréable conversation en privé ?

Quatre fit semblant d'hésiter avant de lui souffler d'une voix sensuelle :

¤ J'ai cru que vous ne me le proposeriez jamais.

Yatchkov le prit aussitôt par la main sans se soucier des regards que tout le monde posait sur eux. Quatre se dégoûtait d'agir de la sorte : allumer, provoquer cette ordure alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir en courrant. Mais il avait une mission qu'il avait accepté de mener à terme, il devait donc jouer le jeu et ne pas laisser sa répulsion envers Yatchkov faire échouer le plan prévu.

En sortant de la salle derrière le brun, il aperçut Wufei et Trowa lui faire un signe de la tête. Ils étaient prêts, du moins il l'espérait car il avait trois minutes avant la diversion une fois que la porte de la pièce où Yatchkov l'emmenait serait fermée. Quatre ne se sentait pas capable de tenir plus longtemps, ses maux de têtes lui vrillaient toujours le cerveau et un sentiment de malaise de plus en plus fort lui nouait l'estomac.

Yatchkov le conduisit à travers un couloir où Quatre remarqua des bureaux, des toilettes et des salons privés. Le brun ouvrit un de ceux-ci et le fit entrer en premier. L'arabe jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avant de se retourner vers sa cible. Yatchkov était resté dos à la porte, le regardant comme un chasseur devant une proie enfin à sa merci. Il savourait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux mais ne bougeait toujours pas. Quatre commença à paniquer, le temps s'écoulait et il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Yatchkov. Il devait trouver une solution car pour quelqu'un devant perdre facilement son self-contrôle, il semblait très calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, bon sang, se demanda le blond. A ce moment, il croisa son regard. Dans ses yeux une lueur, une exigence. C'est alors que Quatre comprit. Ce salaud attendait qu'il prenne l'initiative. Il déglutit difficilement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il fit un pas et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Yatchkov. Le brun réagit enfin et retourna la situation en bloquant Quatre contre la porte pendant qu'il prenait possession de la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci glissa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, tâtant ses poches à la recherche de la clé. Mais il frôla par inadvertance l'entrejambe de Yatchkov qui grogna de plaisir. Il relâcha les lèvres de Quatre pour lui mordre le cou en murmurant :

¤ Impatient, hein ? T'inquiète, je vais pas te laisser sur ta faim.

Il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses commencèrent à déshabiller le blond qui gémit mais d'écoeurement. Il tenta de garder un peu de lucidité pour ne pas repousser le brun en se concentrant sur la clé qu'il venait de sentir dans une poche de la veste.

Au moment où il mit la main dessus et que celles de Yatchkov défaisait la fermeture de son pantalon blanc, une annonce retentit dans tous les haut-parleurs de l'immeuble.

¤ Monsieur Yatchkov est demandé d'urgence au téléphone. Monsieur Yatchkov s'il vous plaît.

Quatre soupira discrètement de soulagement en entendant une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas mais qu'il savait être celle d'un de ses coéquipiers. Yatchkov, lui, jura contre la peau du blond :

¤ Putain, c'est pas vrai ! On est jamais tranquille… Tu vas m'attendre bien gentiment ici. Je reviens terminer ce qu'on a commencé le plus vite possible.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de l'écarter de la porte et de sortir. Quatre resta pétrifié sur place, les yeux dans le vide. Il regardait sa main crispée sur la clé sans la voir. Il avait réussit à la voler mais à quel prix ! Il eut soudain un haut-le-cœur et ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Il courut vers les toilettes et s'écroula devant un siège pour vomir. Mais il ne recracha avec difficulté que de la bile, se rappelant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu une sensation aussi douloureuse, cette sensation de souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Si… ça lui était déjà arrivé quand il avait cinq ans, la fois où…

Un nouveau sursaut de son estomac coupa net ses pensées. Il croyait que les spasmes ne s'arrêteraient jamais, que la douleur ne cesserait jamais de le ronger de l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son dos…

A SUIVRE

Et un chapitre de plus ! Bon j'avoue que je me suis un peu calmée mais si vous comptez bien, seulement deux petits g-boys ont eu droit à un LEMON. Vous trouvez ça juste que les deux restants n'y aient pas le droit ? Non bien sûr ! et bien moi non plus alors attendez-vous de nouveau à un départ en live pour les chapitres à venir.

Pour ceux qui se demandent d'où vient cet engouement de Yatchkov pour les blonds, il est en quelque sorte moi en beaucoup plus méchant. J'adore les persos d'animés blonds aux yeux bleus. La preuve, j'avais à peine vu Tôma sur le coffret de GRAVITATION que je craquais pour lui….…………………

Je suis totalement irrécupérable !

Bientôt la suite

Kiki


	6. En voiture

Auteur : Kiki, qui d'autre voyons ?

Titre : Perte de contrôle

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, toujours OOC, toujours angst pour mon blondinet préféré, LEMON n°3.

Couples : A votre avis après Trowa et Heero, a qui le tour ?

Disclamer : Je voudrais bien qu'il soient à moi mais à mon avis, c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera. Tant pis en attendant ce jour béni, je les emprunte.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤indiquent toujours un changement de lieu ou de point de vue

En gras et en italique POV de Quatre

En italique, les pensées toujours incontrôlées

Réponses aux reviews:

Mytiane: Je suis d'accord avec toi, le plus chaud des pilotes, c'est bien Quatre. Mais j'ai toujours supposé que derrière son visage d'ange se cachait un tempérament torride. Je lui donne juste un petit coup de poue pour s'extérioriser.

Kirin-Tenshi: Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant. C'est vrai que je ne ménage pas mon petit chouchou mais si ce qui lui arrive stimule ton imagination de cette façon, je n'en demande pas plus.

Cocbys: Merci pour cette première review. Je massacre Quatre mais je peux te jurer que tout se terminera bien. Quant à tes questions je ne vais pas y répondre maintenant puisque tout sera expliquer dans quelques temps. par contre je ne fais de favoritisme pour l'instant que sur le chapitre 3 de mon autre histoire( Chantage) pour ceux qui trouve la réponse à la question que je pose dans le 2. Sorry.En se qui concerne Tôma, il faut aussi savoir que je craques souvent pour les mauvais garçons voire les méchants. quelques exemples:Kaoru dans Evangelion, folken dans Escaflowme ou encore Kal dans Bastard!

Onarluca: Contente de voir que tu trouve ce chapitre 4 très bon. Ce n'est pourtant l'un des plus importants mais j'accepte avec beacoup de plaisir ce commentaire.

Atous: Merci de lire mon délire. Maintenant pour savoirquel sera le prochain g-boys ase jeter sur Quatre,relisez tous les chapitres précédentset vous vous rendrez compte que des deux qui reste, l'un n'est pas sur place donc il est logique que ce soit l'autre. Si vous ne voyez toujours pas, lisez.

Chapitre 5 : En voiture

Une main se posa sur son dos.

_**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_

_**Mon dieu, c'est lui… Il est revenu… **_

_**Trowa et Wufei n'ont pas réussi à le retenir…**_

_**Ca va recommencer... comme cette fois-là…**_

_**PITIE, NON !**_

_**Je ne supporterais pas que cela se reproduise…**_

_**Je ne pourrais pas revivre ça…**_

_**Mon dieu aidez-moi…**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La main caressa doucement son dos. Quatre se crispa instantanément, la peur reprenant possession de son esprit.

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**_NON PAS CA, PAS ENCORE !_**

_**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ Quatre…

L'interpellé reconnut la voix de Wufei, bien que légèrement déformée par l'inquiétude. Il se détendit, son corps s'affalant brusquement et sa tête aurait heurté les toilettes si deux bras ne l'avaient pas retenu à temps. Quatre fut adossé avec d'infinies précautions contre le mur. Son équipier se redressa pour attraper une serviette et la mit sous le robinet d'eau froide. Revenant près du blond, il la passa lentement sur son visage. Le contact était frais, apaisant sur sa peau brûlante et Quatre ferma les yeux, se laissant aller et remercia mentalement Wufei. Ce dernier lui nettoya la bouche, enlevant le goût désagréable de la bile sur ses lèvres avant de poser la main sur sa joue. Quatre rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, étonné. Il devait vraiment être dans un drôle d'état pour que le fier dragon laisse échapper un tel geste d'angoisse.

¤ Wufei…

¤ Ne dis rien, ne bouge pas, dit-il doucement. Ca va aller. Répond-moi juste pour l'instant en hochant la tête : Tu as la clé ?

Quatre acquiesça d'un seul mouvement et regarda d'un air absent son poing serré sur cette fameuse clé magnétique. Le chinois ouvrit délicatement ses doigts, prit la clé et porta aussitôt la main à son émetteur radio.

¤ 05 à 01, où en es-tu ?

¤ 01 à 05, ça risque d'être plus long que prévu. Rapport ?

¤ 04 est mal en point mais on a la clé, je le ramène à la planque. 03 ?

¤ 03 à 05 j'écoute.

¤ Tu couvres 01 et vous prenez la deuxième limousine pour rentrer. Ok ?

¤ 01, ok ! Terminé.

¤ 03, ok ! Terminé.

Wufei coupa la communication et eut un regard désolé en voyant la colère dans les yeux de Quatre. Il avait parlé comme s'il n'était pas là. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire pour s'excuser et le blond s'adoucit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait jamais leur en vouloir longtemps.

Wufei l'aida à se relever et c'est en titubant qu'ils sortirent des toilettes. Le chinois vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et ils se dirigèrent vers les parkings pour rejoindre leur voiture. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne et leur chauffeur se précipita pour les aider dés qu'il les aperçut. Wufei et lui installèrent Quatre sur la banquette arrière. Le chinois y prit également place alors que le chauffeur se dépêchait de regagner la sienne et démarrait en trombe le véhicule.

Ce départ brutal fit vaciller Quatre et de nouveau Wufei le retint de justesse en plaçant ses bras autour du frêle adolescent. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, le blond tremblant légèrement et le brun passant doucement sa main sur le dos de l'autre. Wufei se redressa pour actionner le plafonnier, les vitres teintées obscurcissant la limousine, bien qu'il fasse encore jour. La faible lumière s'alluma au-dessus d'eux ainsi que derrière le minibar encastré dans un coin. Il remarqua que la vitre de séparation avec le chauffeur au-dessus de la deuxième banquette était relevé, les isolant des oreilles indiscrètes et décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

¤ Quatre… Que s'est-il passé pendant que tu étais avec… ?

Il n'osa pas prononcer le nom de Yatchkov, craignant une réaction brutale. Il sut avoir bien fait quand Quatre enfouit son visage contre son torse à la seule évocation de cet homme. Wufei craignit même un instant qu'il ne réponde pas quand un murmure horrifié se fit entendre :

¤ Il… il m'a obligé…à l'embrasser… Et il… a commencé…à me…à…c'était répugnant.

¤ L'ordure !

Wufei resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le corps du blond qui poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son coéquipier, un sentiment de sécurité faisant petit à petit reculer la peur et les malaises.

Wufei caressait toujours le dos de Quatre, sans se rendre compte qu'il soulevait par ce geste sa veste et sa chemise. En effet, son pantalon détaché par Yatchkov plus tôt, ne retenait plus les vêtements et le mouvement de Wufei dévoilait inexorablement la peau douce du jeune arabe. La main droite du chinois s'aventura plus bas et rencontra soudain l'épiderme découvert, provoquant une réaction immédiate de son entrejambe. Le soupir que Quatre poussa à cet instant fit s'effondrer les barrières que Wufei maintenait jusque là pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Il envoya au diable tout ce qui n'était pas le désir puissant qui montait dans ses reins. Quatre entendit un grognement venant de son ami et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand celui-ci glissa sans hésiter les mains sous son boxer.

Wufei bascula le blond sur la large banquette sans retirer ses mains et se plaça entre les jambes de Quatre qui les écarta inconsciemment. Sa main gauche remonta alors vers le col de la chemise et défit rapidement le nœud papillon avant de détacher tous les boutons. Il écarta les pans des vêtements et se pencha pour happer un téton durci entre ses lèvres. Les doigts de sa main droite glissèrent sur la raie des fesses du blond, lequel se cambra violement alors que la main gauche redescendait pour presser son membre déjà dur à travers son pantalon. Quatre respirait difficilement, son souffle s'échappant de façon erratique de ses lèvres sous les sensations qui l'engloutissaient.

Wufei, frustré de ne pouvoir parcourir librement le corps alangui sous le sien, s'agenouilla sur la banquette et tira brutalement Quatre par les bras, lequel se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses, les jambes de chaque coté de sa taille. Dans le mouvement, leurs entrejambes s'étaient touchées à travers leur pantalon, intensifiant encore chez Wufei l'envie de posséder son partenaire. Il passa ses mains sur la poitrine de Quatre, remonta vers ses épaules et retira d'un coup la chemise et la veste blanche, faisant courir sa langue sur la peau en sueur de son cou. L'arabe laissa échapper un gémissement qui ôta définitivement toute retenue au chinois. Ce dernier souleva Quatre et le plaqua dos sur la banquette et les jambes repliées en appui sur l'espace entre les deux banquettes, alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui. Wufei attrapa à pleines mains le bord du pantalon blanc et du boxer en dessous et les arracha presque en les descendant sur les cuisses pâles de l'arabe, découvrant son érection. Quatre sursauta sous la brutalité du geste mais gémit fortement quand Wufei enleva totalement ses vêtements en le caressant. Le chinois reprit aussitôt place entre ses jambes de nouveau écartées dans un geste d'accueil. Il se déshabilla en quelques instants sans cesser de caresser le corps de Quatre dont les cris de plaisirs devenaient de plus en plus forts. Excité au plus haut point, Wufei saisit au hasard une bouteille dans le minibar, la déboucha et humidifia succinctement ses doigts. Il enfonça sauvagement le premier dans l'intimité du blond qui cette fois hurla. Malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Trowa et Heero, son corps ne semblait pas accepter l'intrusion et réagissait comme si c'était la première fois. Il attrapa le chinois par les épaules et y enfonça désespérément les ongles, griffant profondément la peau dorée. Wufei sembla paniquer un instant lorsqu'il entendit son cri et sentit les légères blessures. Mais toujours poussé aveuglement par son désir, il prit possession de la bouche de Quatre pour empêcher d'autres sons de franchir ses lèvres quand il introduit un deuxième doigt tout aussi violement, immédiatement suivi du troisième. Pendant qu'ils bougeaient frénétiquement en Quatre, sa langue jouait délicatement avec celle du blond. Le contraste entre les deux mouvements, les deux sensations- douleur et plaisir- le déroutait totalement et il ignorait laquelle des deux était à l'origine de ses gémissements étouffés par la bouche de son amant. Mais rapidement, le plaisir fut le plus fort et il ondula du bassin pour montrer son plaisir. Wufei retira aussitôt ses doigts, interrompit le baiser et amena son sexe devant l'intimité du blond. Il y inséra son gland, prêt s'insinuer en lui quand un brusque coup de frein le projeta sur Quatre qu'il pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le chauffeur roulait à vive allure, pressé de ramener les deux pilotes en lieu sûr le plus rapidement possible. Il avait bien vu que Quatre était en état de choc, peut-être dû à une blessure et d'après ce qu'il entendait à travers la vitre épaisse de communication, il semblait avoir du mal à se remettre. D'où l'intérêt de les ramener en quatrième vitesse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite la biche immobile en plein milieu de la route. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, il pila en donnant un violent coup de volant. L'animal s'enfuit affolé quand la voiture s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui et cala.

Le chauffeur releva lentement la tête et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien. Une fois rassuré sur sa santé, il se souvint de ses passagers. Il appuya sur l'intercom et demanda angoissé :

¤ Ca va derrière ? Pas de bobos ?

Il attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas assommés avant d'obtenir une réponse anonyme, succincte et d'une voix bizarre mais une réponse quand même

¤ …C'est… bon…

Le chauffeur fut soulagé de l'entendre et redémarra aussi sec pour les amener enfin à bon port.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A genoux sur le plancher de la voiture, Wufei n'avait pas vraiment ressenti le coup de frein, plongé dans un plaisir indescriptible quand la secousse l'avait poussé en Quatre. Il se ressaisit malgré tout un instant pour voir si le choc ainsi que la pénétration brutale n'avaient pas blessé son amant. Il releva sa tête du torse contre lequel elle reposait et vit que Quatre respirait difficilement, les paupières à moitié fermées, des gouttes de sueur coulant de ses tempes. Le chinois tenta de se relever dans le but de se retirer mais le mouvement provoqua une soudaine onde de plaisir dans son membre d'abord puis dans son corps. Le gémissement que lâcha instantanément le blond était sans aucun doute possible un gémissement de plaisir. Cela montra à Wufei que Quatre appréciait autant que lui leur position. Il caressa néanmoins la joue pâle du blond pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Quatre ouvrit les yeux et articula difficilement, mais un sourire d'extase sur les lèvres pour le rassurer :

¤ … C'est…bon…

Wufei prit cela comme une invite à continuer, ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir plus avant, guidé uniquement par la satisfaction d'une envie qui l'envahissait depuis deux jours sans relâche. Il se retira partiellement pour replonger aussitôt dans le corps de Quatre, qui recommença à gémir de plus belle. Wufei entama un mouvement rapide, sauvage et ravageur, poussant toujours plus profondément, voulant toujours aller plus loin, posséder plus. Il empoigna brusquement les cuisses de l'arabe et les écarta avec force pour augmenter la pénétration par un nouvel angle. Quatre cria sous la douleur de ses muscles meurtris mais continua d'accompagner les coups de reins de son amant. Ignorant tout sauf son désir, Wufei multipliait les va-et-vient bestiaux, cherchant à assouvir cette volonté de jouir de plus en plus forte mais qui lui semblait inaccessible. Les reins et les genoux douloureux, il continuait néanmoins les poussées frénétiques et furieuses, chaque mouvement le rapprochant de la délivrance tant voulue et en même temps repoussée pour profiter encore et encore de cette chair offerte sous lui. Ne résistant plus à la vague puissante de plaisir, Quatre se libéra dans un râle et Wufei, sentant l'intimité de son partenaire se resserrer sur son sexe, ne lutta que le temps d'un dernier coup de buttoir plus dévastateur que les précédents avant de jouir à son tour et de retomber sur Quatre.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au chinois pour calmer son pouls et sa respiration, revenir à la réalité et prendre conscience, honteux, de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se redressa lentement en raison de ses muscles douloureux, soudain inquiet pour Quatre, qui n'avait eu aucune réaction depuis son orgasme. Et pour cause, le jeune homme reposait comme une poupée disloquée sur la banquette, les bras ballants, la tête de côté, des mèches collées sur son front en sueur, inerte. Wufei tendit une main tremblante vers le cou du blond et sentit sous ses doigts une faible pulsation. Il soupira légèrement rassuré, Quatre n'était qu'évanoui, sûrement épuisé moralement par sa confrontation avec Yatchkov et physiquement par leur activité. Wufei se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours en lui et se retira à la hâte, le visage en feu.

Il rassembla leurs affaires et entreprit de rhabiller Quatre, après avoir essuyé la sueur et leurs spermes de son corps. Il revêtit rapidement son équipier de son smoking, luttant en son for intérieur pour ne pas recommencer l'opération inverse. En effet, pendant qu'il lui enfilait ses vêtements, il se retenait de caresser à nouveau la peau douce et tentatrice de Quatre, car rien qu'à l'effleurer son désir revenait au triple galop.

Une fois l'arabe vêtu décemment, Wufei attrapa ses propres affaires, se rhabilla et s'installa le plus loin possible du jeune homme inconscient, sur l'autre banquette pour éviter de céder de nouveau à ses pulsions.

Il devait réfléchir et comprendre comment il en était arrivé à coucher avec Quatre.

C'était irrationnel, complètement ahurissant et impossible

Depuis son retour de mission, il avait été pris de pensées inhabituelles et incongrues envers son coéquipier.

Et ce qui le consternait, c'est que malgré tous ses efforts pour résister, il avait craqué.

Il avait possédé Quatre et il avait plus qu'apprécier cette situation. Mais le pire pour lui, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pensé quand sa main avait touché la peau nue du jeune homme. Il s'était simplement laissé emporté par son désir et l'avait pris de façon bestial, pris sans se préoccuper vraiment du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire, alors qu'il était déjà en état de choc suite aux assauts de Yatchkov. Il avait profité de lui, de l'état de faiblesse dans lequel la mission l'avait plongé.

Il n'y avait que les hommes sans honneur pour abuser de cette façon d'une personne sans défense. Il avait toujours cru agir en rectitude, en accord avec sa conscience. Mais là, il avait failli à tous ses principes. Il avait presque violé quelqu'un, pire que ça, un équipier qu'il respectait. Même si celui-ci était visiblement d'accord, rien de logique ne pouvait expliquer sa conduite primaire et violente.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un mouvement étrange venant de Quatre. Le corps du jeune homme semblait brusquement tétanisé, tendu comme une corde prête à casser, la respiration soudain oppressée, mais Quatre était toujours sans connaissance. Wufei allait se précipiter sur lui pour l'aider quand la tension se relâcha aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Wufei renonça à réveiller le blond pour connaître son état, malgré un problème évident, de peur de ne pas encore une fois réussir à maîtriser son corps. Quatre avait visiblement besoin de repos mais la mission était loin d'être finie pour lui. Alors autant le laisser dormir un peu et reprendre des forces, Sally s'occuperait de lui une fois les ordinateurs en leur possession.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant leur planque. Wufei soupira de soulagement, il allait pouvoir confier Quatre à quelqu'un et s'éloigner de lui suffisamment pour empêcher ce désir incohérent de lui faire perdre à nouveau le contrôle.

_Oui mais c'était tellement bon._

A SUIVRE.

Ouf chapitre 5 et troisième lemon finis. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. Wufei est un perso que j'aime bien mais avec lequel je suis mal à l'aise pour écrire. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais. Pitié, rassurez-moi, c'est pas si mal, hein ?

Kiki


	7. Infiltration

Auteur : Kiki encore et toujours fidèle au poste.

Titre : Perte de contrôle.

Série : Il me semble que c'est du Gundam Wing, mais je peux me tromper car c'est très éloigné de la série originelle.

Genre : Yaoï, angst, Lemon n°4.

Couple : même si on peut pas dire que ce soit un vrai couple ; il n'en reste qu'un, simple effort de déduction pour savoir qui.

RAR:

Lucy-hp: Tu voulais la suite, la voilà. Tu voulais le lemon avec Duo, c'est dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de tes autres demandes, il faudra attendre. Les réponses arrivent bientôt. Mais si tu as un idée sur ce qui se passe, un début d'explication, n'hésite pas à le faire partager.

Kirin: Et oui, le pauvre petit Quatre n'est pas gâté avec moi, et pourtant qu'es ce que je peux l'adorer. Par contre, je n'ai pas prévu qu'il soitdominant dans cette histoire mais ça peut être possible plus tard. Pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, lis le commentaire de fin et vote pour mon blondinet préféré.

Onarluca: C'était trop génial? j'adore quand on me dis ça. On m'encourage à continuer, pas de problème, je le fais et toujours dans la même voie.

Chapitre 6 : Infiltration.

¤ Quatre…. Quatre….réveille-toi…

En entendant son nom, Quatre ouvrit lentement les yeux avec l'impression désagréable d'être enveloppé dans de la laine de verre. Il repoussa le drap qui recouvrait son corps toujours vêtu de son smoking et qui lui semblait à vif, mou et faible. Face à lui, il vit Duo qui parut soulagé de le voir revenir à lui. L'américain l'aida doucement à se redresser sur le lit mais s'éloigna aussitôt avant de reprendre la parole.

¤ Ca va mieux ? Désolé de te sortir ainsi de ton lit mais il va être l'heure d'y aller.

¤Aller où, demanda le blond l'esprit totalement confus. De quoi tu parles, Duo ?

¤ Mais de la mission bien sûr, on doit s'infiltrer dans l'immeuble voisin pour récupérer ces fichus ordinateurs. Oula, fit-il en voyant l'air perdu de son ami, le réveil est dur, on dirait. Tu te rappelles quoi, au juste ?

¤ Je me souviens… être sorti de la réception avec Wufei…après avoir volé la clé…

¤ C'est ça, continue, ça va te revenir.

¤ On est monté dans la limousine et…

Il rougit brusquement en se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé dans la fameuse limousine pendant qu'ils rentaient à la planque. Mais il ne se souvenait y être arriver et encore moins s'être mis au lit. Voyant que Duo attendait qu'il continue, il murmura :

¤ C'est bon. Si je me souviens bien, je me suis évanoui, non ?

¤ Exact, tu semblais épuisé alors on t'a allongé pour que tu récupères avant de finir la mission. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

¤Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

¤ Ben j'en sais rien mais tu t'es évanoui et puis tu es drôlement pâle et tu es en nage. Alors…

¤ T'inquiète pas. J'assumerai ma part de la mission quoi qu'il arrive.

Sur ces mots, il se leva en vacillant et prenant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais avant de passer la porte, il se retourna vers Duo pour lui demander :

¤ Au fait, où sont les autres ?

¤ Alors eux, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais à peine rentrés ils se sont tous enfermés dans leur chambre. Et pas moyen de les en faire sortir.

Quatre hocha la tête et sortit. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour tenter de mettre au clair ses idées. Mais ses maux de tête et ses malaises ne semblaient pas de cet avis et l'empêchaient de réfléchir de manière cohérente. La seule chose qui parvint à formuler fut que ses amis l'évitaient. Cela ne l'aida pas à retrouver des forces, au contraire, cette idée lui faisait de la peine. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir dessus que Duo frappait à la porte pour lui signaler le départ. Quatre enfila uniquement sa combinaison noire sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était extrêmement moulante et dévoilait grandement les courbes de son corps. Il sortit de la salle de bain et passa devant Duo.

¤ Le matériel est prêt ? Tu as les deux clés ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il regarda son ami, qui avait un regard bizarre fixé sur lui. Mais Duo secoua vivement la tête avant de répondre.

¤ Ouais, ouais, tout est paré. On y va.

Sans un mot de plus, ils attrapèrent leur sac à dos, remplis de matériel et sortirent de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble comme deux ombres, longeant le bâtiment qui était leur cible. Après quelques secondes, ils trouvèrent la bouche d'aération qui serait leur porte d'entrée, selon les plans fournis par les Mads. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à la desceller avant de se glisser dans les gaines étroites qui serpentaient dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_QG de la résistance_

Sally sortit en trombe de la salle de réunion.

Impossible…c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu passer à coté de ça sans le voir.

Elle courut à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage les rares personnes encore debouts à cette heure-là. Elle entra sans frapper dans le laboratoire, faisant sursauter Dan qui était penché sur un microscope.

¤ Bon sang, Sally. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs et..

¤ Dan, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Les résultats des analyses de Quatre. Vite !

¤ Attends, j'ai trouvé un truc bizarre dedans et …

¤ Alors tout est vrai, demanda-t-elle en regardant les feuilles que son assistant lui tendait. Oh mon dieu.

Elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentré et se dirigea comme une fusée vers la salle de contrôle où les Mads attendaient la fin de la mission avec impatience.

¤ Il faut immédiatement arrêter la mission, hurla-t-elle.

¤ Impossible, lança J. L'infiltration dans le bâtiment est commencée et nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance.

¤ Mais voyons, vous ne comprenez pas, cria Sally. Il y va de la vie des garçons……..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La salle que Duo et Quatre cherchaient était souterraine, le trajet à travers les conduits pour y accéder très sinueux et long. De plus, ils sentaient le matériau grincer sous leur poids et espéraient silencieusement qu'il ne lâcherait pas avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés aux ordinateurs et repartis avec. Ils durent faire appel à toutes leurs compétences pour parvenir sans encombre jusqu'à leur objectif.

Ils enlevèrent la grille qui leur barrait le passage. Ils se trouvaient dans le plafond de la pièce et jetèrent un coup d'œil en dessous. Une table accompagnée de deux chaises constituait le seul mobilier, sur un mur une porte donnant accès au reste du bâtiment, les trois autres murs recouverts de coffres dont un plus imposant que les autres. C'était celui qu'ils cherchaient, la double serrure magnétique et l'horloge qui y étaient reliées le leur confirmèrent.

Duo arrima une corde avant de la lancer dans la pièce. Il commença à y descendre, tout en rigolant :

¤ Franchement, c'est trop facile. La sécurité est loin d'être aussi poussée que les vieux le croyaient. A croire que Oz nous sous- estime et nous crois incapable de trouver cette cachette.

¤ Duo, c'est pas le moment, marmonna Quatre peu disposé pour une fois à subir le bavardage de son ami.

¤ Mais c'est vrai quoi ! La preuve, j'aurais dû emmener une console pour m'occuper en attendant minuit. On va s'ennuyer comme des rats morts et… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

La corde qui le retenait venait soudain de lâcher et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

¤ Duo ça va ? Rien de cassé, s'alarma Quatre.

¤ Aïe. Non ça a l'air d'aller Quat-chan, marmonna l'américain en se massant le dos. Quel matos de merde ! Ces vieux shnoques vont m'entendre.

¤ Et comment je descends maintenant ?

¤ Je crois que tu vas devoir sauter.

¤ J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

¤ Panique pas ! T'as qu'à te laisser pendre à bout de bras puis lâcher. Je vais te rattraper.

¤ Ok, mais si jamais ça va pas…

¤ Quatre, essaie pas de me voler mon titre de bavard en chef et descends. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est pas le moment.

Quatre ne répondit pas mais commença à se suspendre aux bords de l'ouverture. Il vit Duo se préparer à le réceptionner mais avant d'avoir pu le prévenir, ses forces l'abandonnèrent traîtreusement et il tomba entraînant son ami au sol avec lui.

¤ Aïe, aïe, aïe, gémit Duo, c'est pas mon jour...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Quatre venait de se redresser et leur position plus que suggestive lui enleva toute possibilité de parler, ses neurones noyés sous une vague déferlante de désir. En effet, le blond était assis sur son bassin, les jambes de chaque coté de son corps et les joues rougies par la chute. Mais Duo perdit complètement la tête en constatant que la combinaison moulante de Quatre ne cachait rien de son évidente érection et qu'il était très loin de ne pas réagir de manière similaire à la soudaine proximité de leur deux corps.

Poussé par les pensées qui le travaillaient depuis deux jours et l'envie montant au creux de ses reins, Duo bascula son ami sur le sol et saisit violement ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Quatre ferma les yeux et gémit quand la langue de l'américain prit possession de sa bouche avec vivacité et douceur.

Excité par cette réaction, Duo le saisit par la taille et les releva, interrompant le baiser mais il ne lâcha pas Quatre qui s'accrocha à son cou, tremblant sur ses jambes faibles. Le natté empoigna alors ses cuisses et les noua autour de sa taille. Soulevant ainsi son compagnon, il le porta en quelques enjambées jusqu'à la table où il le déposa rudement. Quand son dos heurta la surface plane, Quatre grogna sous la douleur mais l'oublia aussitôt et commença à haleter au moment Duo se mit à lécher et mordillait son cou. Ses mains caressèrent le torse du blond à travers sa combinaison mais gêné par la barrière de tissu, il les amena vivement à la fermeture et l'abaissa avec impatience, découvrant la peau blanche et déjà luisante de sueur. Il entreprit de recueillir les perles salées coulant sur son sternum pour ensuite taquiner un bout de chair rose et tendu. Duo glissa une main sous le corps de Quatre et releva son buste sans cesser de titiller ses tétons pendant que son autre main enlevait dans une caresse empressée les manches du vêtement trop gênant.

L'arabe ne réagissait que sous la forme de gémissements et de frissons de plaisir, les yeux fermés et la respiration oppressée. Duo repoussa son futur amant contre la table et plaça ses mains sur ses reins. Quatre se cambra soudain à ce contact, permettant ainsi à l'américain de saisir ses fesses à pleines mains. Ses doigts parcoururent la peau douce de celles-ci pour tenter d'aboutir à l'entrée tant convoitée. Mais bloqué dans sa progression par la combinaison enserrant les hanches et les jambes du blond, Duo fit descendre ce dernier obstacle jusqu'aux genoux, les paumes enveloppant chaque courbe et creux au fur et à mesure de leur avancée sur le corps abandonné à leurs soins. Il tira sauvagement sur la combinaison pour l'enlever totalement mais un bruit de déchirement qui en résulta ne parvint pas à le détourner de son but, c'est-à- dire posséder enfin le corps du jeune homme frémissant sous le sien.

Quatre rouvrit les yeux et suppliant son partenaire du regard, il écarta les jambes pour les refermer autour de la taille de l'américain. Duo se pencha pour sucer avidement la peau douce de l'aine, tendant la main devant la bouche de l'arabe qui s'empressa de l'humidifier. L'américain en profita pour défaire de sa main libre sa propre combinaison qui dégringola sur ses chevilles, découvrant son sexe gonflé trop longtemps comprimé. Survolté par cette impression de délivrance, il en chercha une autre pour son désir bestial. Il arracha presque sa main de la bouche de Quatre, qui grogna de protestation. Grognement vite remplacé par un cri de douleur quand un doigt força son intimité. Ses muscles, subissant ce traitement inhabituel pour la quatrième fois en peu de temps, paraissaient vouloir repousser la cause de la douleur alors que lui, voulait sentir plus profondément en lui le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Cette opposition entre la volonté de se protéger et celle d'assouvir son désir déchirait son esprit en deux. Mais le désir fut plus fort et il cria :

¤ DUO, PRENDS-MOI… !

L'interpellé n'attendit qu'un instant avant de lui obéir. Il retira son doigt et plaçant les jambes de Quatre sur ses épaules, il le pénétra d'un unique coup de rein. La brusque pression sur son membre lui coupa la respiration et lui fit prendre conscience de la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir son amant. Poussé par son désir mais stoppé par la peur de lui faire plus mal, il hésita à bouger quand un mouvement de bassin venant de Quatre décida pour lui et submergea son esprit de désir. Duo entama un va et vient ample et saccadé. Agrippé aux hanches de Quatre, il tentait à chaque coup de rein de plonger plus intensément dans l'intimité de celui-ci. Troublé, exalté, excité par le plaisir de posséder enfin l'objet de son désir longtemps refoulé, Duo multipliait les mouvements brutaux et violents. Seule comptait la sensation grisante d'être englouti par ce corps. Quatre ne résista pas longtemps à la cadence soutenue que son amant lui imposait et il se libéra, maculant son torse de son sperme. Ses jambes tombèrent des épaules de Duo, glissant dans le vide. Mais cet abandon provoqua chez l'américain une nouvelle flambée de désir bestial. Il se retira partiellement et releva son amant. Il le retourna face à la table et le plaqua brutalement torse et visage contre la surface plane avant de se renfoncer d'un nouveau coup de buttoir au plus profond de lui. Quatre gémit, encore pris dans son orgasme et continua d'accompagner les élans de son partenaire, offrant toujours plus d'espace à cette invasion dévastatrice. Ses muscles se contractèrent une ultime fois alors qu'il s'assouvissait pour la deuxième fois, immédiatement suivi par Duo qui libéra sa semence dans un hurlement. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, emmenant Quatre qui tomba à plat ventre sous lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, rien si ce n'est leur respiration en train de s'apaiser, rien ne vint troubler le silence qui les entourait. Duo, affalé sur son amant, taquinait de sa langue et de son souffle la nuque de celui-ci, goûtant la sueur abondante qui recouvrait sa peau. Trop abondante pour que ce soit normal pensa-t-il vaguement quand…

BIP BIP BIP

Cette sonnerie provenant de leurs sacs leur rappelait qu'il restait à peine cinq minutes avant d'ouvrir le coffre. Prenant alors conscience de leur position et de leur devoir, Duo se retira complètement, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration de la part de Quatre. Ils se relevèrent néanmoins mais sans se regarder et se rhabillèrent prestement. Duo, plus rapide, attrapa son sac et en sortit les clés magnétiques dont une qu'il tendit à Quatre. Se précipitant vers le coffre, ils virent les dernières secondes s'égrenaient avant d'enclencher les serrures au moment où retentissaient les douze coups de minuit. Il y eut un déclic et la porte du coffre s'ouvrit lentement sur les deux ordinateurs portables qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Duo se saisit du premier et l'engouffra dans son sac. Pendant que Quatre faisait de même avec le second, il déplaça la table pour la positionner sous l'ouverture par où ils étaient entrés, leur donnant ainsi un appui pour sortir sans corde. Il grimpa sans difficulté, attendant que son ami le rejoigne pour replacer la grille et repartir sans un mot dans les conduits d'aération.

Quatre se saisit de l'ordinateur et remonta dans les gaines sans s'en rendre compte. Il était perdu, agissait comme un automate, l'esprit complètement brouillé. Il tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Après Trowa et Heero, il avait couché avec Wufei puis avec Duo.

Il avait couché avec ses quatre coéquipiers en moins d'une journée.

Et il n'avait rien fait pour tenter de les repousser, il avait même voulu et apprécié le fait qu'ils se jettent sur lui et le possèdent.

Mais ce n'était pas normal, que subitement, il soit pris d'une telle folie sexuelle, une envie incontrôlable de faire l'amour, et qui plus est, que ses amis y répondent aussi sauvagement sans provocation ni demande de sa part.

Non pas que cette violence l'ait choqué, bien au contraire.

Même si son corps subissait le coutre coup de ses ébats, il devait avoir voulu cela pour l'accueillir et les encourager à le prendre de cette façon.

Et puis, tout n'avait pas été que brutalité et désir bestial. Avec chaque, il avait eu partagé un baiser empli de douceur et de tendresse.

Il y avait quelque chose qui les avait tempéré malgré une autre qui poussait leur instinct animal. Rien que ce paradoxe était troublant.

Mais pourquoi avaient-ils eu subitement ses coups de désir incontrôlables?

Non, pas subitement.

Pour sa part en tout cas, c'était depuis son retour de mission qu'il avait senti monter dans sa tête et dans son corps cette envie irrépressible de faire l'amour avec les quatre personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Qu'en était-il de ses compagnons ?

Avaient-ils juste succombé à un désir primal et inexpliqué ou alors avaient-ils également des sentiments pour lui ?

Il devait absolument tirer cette situation au clair. Même si ces coéquipiers cherchaient toujours à l'éviter, ils allaient avoir une explication. Ils DEVAIENT s'expliquer.

Ce qui s'était passé entre eux aujourd'hui était tout sauf une coïncidence.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer ses réflexions. La douleur, cette douleur qu'il avait appris à attendre avec appréhension, ressurgit brusquement dans ses membres. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais subi, c'était au-delà de la limite du supportable et un cri de souffrance pure s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses muscles se tendirent à la limite de la déchirure alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui mettait tous les nerfs à vif. Mais comme précédemment, tout disparut en un instant. Il n'eut cependant pas e temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il sentit le conduit sous lui s'affaissait dans un horrible bruit de tôle froissée.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son cri de désespoir alors que les ténèbres engloutissaient une fois de plus son esprit :

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo ne savait plus où il en était.

C'était un rêve, un cauchemar, plutôt

L'un ou l'autre, en tout cas ce n'était pas réel.

Et pourtant si ! Il n'avait pas imaginé la douceur de la peau de Quatre sous ses mains, la vague d'extase à l'état pur quand il avait assouvi son désir à l'intérieur de son corps.

Bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu succomber à cette envie puissante de faire l'amour à Quatre ?

Parce qu'elle était trop puissante, justement. Il l'avait désiré pendant deux jours et même maintenant, il voulait encore le posséder.

Oui mais un fort désir n'expliquait pas tout. Il n'était pas un animal pour sauter ainsi sur son meilleur ami. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à faire ça mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi.

Mais quoi que ce soit, cela avait fait ressortir les pires pulsions de Shinigami.

NON !

Il ne devait pas cherchait de bouc émissaire. C'était lui, Duo Maxwell, et personne d'autre qui avait presque violé son coéquipier et meilleur ami.

D'habitude, quand il prenait un amant, c'était le dieu de la mort qui commandait ses gestes, comme pendant les batailles. Mais là, il était resté totalement lui-même. Et il savait que jamais Shinigami n'avait été aussi bestial dans ce genre de situation et même les pires démons des enfers arrivaient difficilement à un tel degré de sauvagerie. Lui, Duo, avait été d'une brutalité sans précédent en prenant possession du corps de Quatre.

Il l'avait soumis à ses pulsions sans vraiment tenir compte du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il avait pris ce qu'il voulait, un point c'est tout.

Il s'en voulait. Cela avait été du sexe, rien que du sexe. A part le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé…

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu faire ça.

C'était complètement fou.

_Oui mais c'était tellement bon…._

Il entendit alors derrière lui un cri qui glaça son sang dans ses veines, un cri de pure souffrance. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait fait crier Quatre et le vit tomber à travers le conduit qui s'écroulait sous lui.

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

Un nouveau cri, de désespoir cette fois, franchit les lèvres du blond et Duo eut juste le temps de tendre le bras pour attraper sa main avant qu'il ne dégringole dans les entrailles du bâtiment. L'américain tira Quatre hors du trou béant et constata qu'il était de nouveau inconscient. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Duo recommença à avancer dans les gaines, traînant derrière lui son ami. Après de longues minutes angoissantes, il atteint difficilement la grille par où ils étaient entrés et sans prendre la peine de la refermer, il fonça vers leur planque.

A SUIVRE

Ouf, quatrième et dernier lemon T.E.R.M.INE.

Franchement, ça a été l'enfer d'en faire autant à la suite, en essayant de ne pas me répéter, dur ! Surtout que les sentiments et les impressions ressentis par Trowa, Heero, Wufei et Duo sont en tout point identiques. J'espère avoir réussi à ne pas vous lasser au fil des lignes et des chapitres.

Sinon, petit sondage en vue d'une séquelle déjà à moitié prête au brouillon et dont il me manque un élément: Quel lemon avez-vous préféré ?

Voilà sinon, vous avez une réponse à toutes les questions que se posent les g-boys depuis le début ? Envoyez-moi vos hypothèses avant le chapitre 8 car dedans il y aura toutes les explications.

Mais avant d'y arriver, j'ai encore le chapitre 7 à écrire.

Kiki


	8. Tous?

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Perte de contrôle

Série : Ca n'a pas changé depuis le début, c'est toujours Gundam Wing mais à ma façon.

Genre : toujours pareil, yaoï, angst, langage fort peu poli : attention Quatre se lâche……

Disclamer : C'est obligatoire de le dire ? Oui ! bon d'accord ; Ils ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour les torturer à ma guise et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est une satisfaction personnelle.

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca: Alors amour, simple besoin physique ou réaction à un quelconque produit? Désolé mais il faudra attendre la fin pour le savoir. Voilà déjà la suite pout te faire patienter. En espèrant que ça te plaira autant que jusqu'à maintenant.

Lucy-hp: Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne suis absolument pas fan des deathfics alors non Quatre ne mourra pas.Sinon petit ami au singulier ou au pluriel, tout ce que je peux affirmer sans gâcher le suspence pour l'instant, c'est qu'il ne finira pas seul. Pour ce qui est des analyses sanguines de Quatre, la réponse du pourquoi du commentsera dansle chapitre suivant.

Kirin: Tu as aimé le lemon avec Wufei dans la limousine, et bien franchement c'est celui dont je doutais le plus. Je trouvais que ça faisait trop cliché mais si tu as apprécié tant mieux. Quant à Duo, c'est vrai que Quatre est sensé être son meilleur ami mais la question de savoir s'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux peut venir perturber. Sans compter que depuis le début aucun des g-boys n'agit normalement, alors couché avec son meilleur ami, ça reste dans la normalité de cette hisoire.

Sanzogirl: Référence à mon petit moine corrompu préféré? Tu exiges la suite, tu la veux? Demandé aussi gentiment, je ne peux refuser alors la voilà. Et merci d'apprécié mon travail.

Chapitre 7 : Tous ?

La porte d'entrée de leur planque claqua contre le mur en s'ouvrant brutalement. Heero, Trowa et Wufei délaissèrent leurs pensées à connotation érotiques concernant un jeune arabe blond ainsi que leurs tentatives inabouties d'explications sur leurs actes et sortirent précipitamment de leur chambre respective, l'arme au poing et prêts à se défendre face à un potentiel ennemi. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir dans l'entrée le fameux blond en question évanoui dans les bras de Duo, lui-même en équilibre précaire et ne parvenant pas à reprendre son souffle. Les trois pilotes les regardaient sans vraiment comprendre la situation ; ils hésitaient à les aider malgré les appels de leur conscience car ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient se contrôler au contact du corps de Quatre. Au moment où Duo tombait à genoux épuisé, l'instinct de protection envers leurs coéquipiers prit néanmoins le dessus et ils s'élancèrent vers leurs amis.

Trowa et Wufei attrapèrent Quatre et l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre pendant que Heero les suivait en soutenant l'américain encore haletant. Quatre fut allongé sur son lit sans aucune réaction. Trowa vérifia son pouls et posa sa main sur son front en sueur pour jauger sa température, mais comme quand ils l'avaient porté jusqu'à son lit, il ne fit que l'effleurer pour minimiser ses éventuelles réactions. Il plaça sur son front brûlant une serviette humide, laissée sur la table de chevet quelques heures plus tôt. Le français se tourna ensuite en direction des autres qui attendaient une réponse à leur angoisse concernant la santé du blond. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête négativement, montrant par ce geste son impuissance à lui donner le moindre soin. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour lui, ils laissèrent Quatre se reposer en espérant qu'il allait vite se réveiller et sans se concerter, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. En passant devant l'entrée, Wufei ferma et verrouilla la porte pendant que Trowa ramassait les deux sacs à dos et leurs précieux chargements que Duo avait laissé tombé en rentrant. Celui-ci s'affala sur le canapé alors que les autres prenaient place de façon plus posée à ses cotés dans les fauteuils.

¤ Duo, que s'est-il passé, interrogea Heero.

¤ On est rentré dans le bâtiment sans problème, … On a accéder comme il était prévu à la salle des coffres et là on a…, balbutia l'américain pendant que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rouge… On a… récupéré les ordinateurs…C'est quand on ressortait que…ce satané conduit trop fragile a lâché sous lui…Je l'ai rattrapé de justesse mais…il avait perdu connaissance et… je l'ai ramené ici aussi vite que possible. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien…

¤ Développe, demanda le japonais.

¤ Ben, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il s'évanouit aujourd'hui, à quelques heures d'intervalle…Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin mais ça ne me paraît pas normal.

¤ Il est également brûlant de fièvre, ajouta Trowa. Il s'approcherait dangereusement des 42° que cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

¤ Et il a eu ce qui ressemblait presque à une crise de tétanie dans la voiture, en plus violent, conclut gravement Wufei.

Les trois autres le regardèrent étonnés. Ils assimilèrent tous ces paramètres en silence, réfléchissant à ce qui aurait pu déclencher ces symptômes. Pris séparément, ils avaient une bonne dizaine de causes probables mais tous ensemble, leur véritable origine était plus difficile à déterminer. Ils avaient besoin d'un avis plus professionnel, ils avaient tous des connaissances de bases en médecine, cependant le cas de Quatre dépassait de loin ce qu'ils pouvaient soigner sans hésitation. Ce fut le plus bavard d'entre eux qui formula tout haut la conclusion où chacun était arrivé.

¤ Il faut qu'on le ramène au QG et que Sally l'examine au plus vite. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Son état est vraiment inquiétant.

¤ Et alors, où est le problème ?

Les quatre pilotes se relevèrent en sursaut et se tournèrent vers la porte du salon d'où provenait la voix. Quatre s'y tenait debout, peu stable sur ses jambes tremblantes mais debout malgré tout et les poings serrés. Il devait être réveillé depuis peu car il avait les yeux encore légèrement voilés suite à sa perte de connaissance mais il avait pris le temps de se changer avant de paraître devant eux. Wufei, Trowa, Duo et Heero le remercièrent mentalement pour ne pas avoir offert plus longtemps à leur vue la vision sensuel de son corps moulé par sa combinaison. Néanmoins, ils sentirent le sentiment de malaise qui les avait pris ''après'' refaire surface et ils tentèrent comme deux jours plus tôt une retraite loin du blond en marmonnant simultanément :

¤ J'ai quelque chose à faire…

Ils essayèrent de sortir de la pièce pendant qu'ils parlaient mais Quatre, bloquant la seule sortie, ne semblait pas de cet avis :

¤ NE BOUGEZ PAS !

Le ton sans réplique les figea sur place. Il était rare qu'il se mette ainsi en colère mais quand cela arrivait, mieux valait se tenir à carreaux. Ils préféraient ne pas subir les foudres de leur coéquipier dans ces conditions où il n'était plus lui-même. L'éclair de lumière dorée qui était passé dans les yeux turquoises de Quatre, reste de l'utilisation encore ancrée bien qu'ancienne du système zéro, leur rappelait parfaitement ce fait. Voyant que son ordre les avait rendus immobiles et muets, Quatre décida de continuer :

¤ Cette fois, il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les cinq. Vous ne fuirez pas vos responsabilités plus longtemps. Je sais parfaitement que je suis malade. Je ne me sens pas bien depuis deux jours et cela ne cesse d'empirer. Mais sauf si je me trompe, le fait que je sois plus ou moins souffrant ne semblait pas vous inquiéter plus que ça quand vous avez couché avec moi…

Aucun son ne passa les lèvres de Heero, Trowa, Duo et Wufei mais leur bouche s'ouvrirent sous la surprise que provoqua cette déclaration. Les yeux exorbités, ils fixaient Quatre comme s'il était une bête étrange ou un extra-terrestre. L'arabe laissa échapper un rire nerveux en voyant leurs airs totalement incrédules face à ses paroles. Il reprit d'un ton toujours furieux et agressif, serrant encore plus les poings sans se rendre compte que du sang s'en écoulait:

¤ Et oui ! J'ai fait l'amour avec chacun d'entre vous pendant cette journée, même si les termes baiser ou forniquer seraient plus explicites. Mais depuis, tous sans exception, vous essayez de m'éviter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vous dégoûte donc à ce point maintenant que vous m'avez enculé ou c'est autre chose ? Je ne sais pas si ça vient de vous ou de moi mais le fait est que c'est arrivé et on ne peut pas revenir dessus. On a couché ensemble, ok ! Ce que je veux savoir maintenant, c'est POURQUOI ET CE QUE CA REPRESENTE POUR VOUS ?

Il avait crié la fin de sa phrase mais seul le silence lui répondit, un silence lourd et malsain. Les autres le regardaient toujours sans arriver à croire ce qu'il avait dit.

Ils avaient tous fait l'amour à Quatre en une journée ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible… Chacun, séparément, savait qu'il avait possédé le blond mais que tous l'aient…

Non, non, non, c'était inconcevable…

Quatre, tendu à l'extrême, attendait une réponse que ses coéquipiers ne semblaient pas capables ou n'avaient pas envie de lui donner. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa demande quand soudain sa vue se brouilla alors que sa tête se mettait à tourner, la douleur revenant brutalement prendre possession de son corps. Il vacilla et se raccrocha au chambranle de la porte, le tâchant de sang, pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ses amis se précipitèrent pour le relever mais il les arrêta d'une main sanglante tendue devant lui.

¤ Ne me touchez pas, hurla-t-il.

¤ Mais tu as besoin de soins…. tentèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

¤ Je vous interdit… de me toucher, articula Quatre les dents serrer pour contenir sa douleur. Pas avant… d'avoir eu… une explication…

Duo, Trowa, Wufei et Heero désespéraient de le voir accepter leur aide et le fait que Quatre les rejette de cette façon leur faisait étrangement mal au cœur. L'attention de tous fut cependant détournée par un bruit provenant du portable du japonais, bruit caractéristique d'un message reçu. Sans quitter des yeux ses amis, qui faisaient de même avec lui, Heero s'approcha lentement de son ordinateur et l'ouvrit. Il parcourut le message rapidement avant de tout refermer.

¤ C'est les Mads. Nous devons revenir d'urgence au QG. Apparemment il y aurait un problème…

¤ Et bien, ça n'en fait qu'un de plus, ironisa Quatre en se relevant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait trop présumé de ses forces et dans un faible cri de douleur, il s'écroula une nouvelle fois inconscient. Ses amis s'agenouillèrent à ses cotés pour tenter de le soigner mais ils se bousculaient tous et ne parvenaient à rien. L'un d'eux décida de coordonner leurs gestes.

¤ On retourne immédiatement au QG, déclara Heero. Trowa, va démarrer la voiture. Wufei, Duo emmenez Quatre dedans. Je prends les ordinateurs.

¤ Ok, lui fut-il répondu.

Tous s'exécutèrent et cinq minutes plus tard, ils faisaient route à toute allure vers le QG. Trowa et Heero, assis à l'avant, jetaient sans arrêt des regards inquiets vers Duo et Wufei qui maintenaient avec précaution le corps inerte de Quatre. Personne ne parlait jusqu'à ce que l'américain demande d'une voix incertaine :

¤ On a ….vraiment…tous… ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais tous surent ce qu'il voulait dire. Et tous hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus nier. Oui, ils avaient bien tous couché avec Quatre. Aussi improbable que cela paraisse, c'était arrivé.

Suite à cet aveu muet, chacun se mura dans le silence que la respiration hachée de Quatre et le bruit du moteur rendaient encore plus sinistre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A peine arrivés, ils descendirent de la voiture sans prendre le temps de l'arrêter ou de la fermer et s'avancèrent dans les couloirs. Mais au détour de l'un d'eux, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec des hommes armés qui les mirent immédiatement en joue. La base n'était pas sous contrôle ennemi car tous étaient des résistants qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés. Mais alors pourquoi un tel accueil ? Par réflexe, Trowa et Heero sortirent leur arme pour protéger Duo et Wufei mais surtout leur précieux fardeau. Réflexe inutile, au vu du nombre d'assaillants et du fait qu'ils étaient encerclés.

Le cercle formé autour des cinq pilotes s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage aux Mads et à Sally. De toute évidence, ils étaient à l'origine de cette situation. Rester à savoir dans quel but ils l'avaient créée.

¤ Veuillez remettre Winner au docteur Poe, intima J. Lâchez vos armes et suivez ces hommes qui vont vous conduire à l'infirmerie où vous serez pris en charge par des médecins. Tout cela sans résistance ou nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la force pour vous faire obéir.

¤ S'il vous plaît, demanda H d'une voix douce mais implorante. Obéissez.

Les pilotes n'avaient aucune raison de résister. Si H le leur demandait, c'est qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution pour son pupille. Jamais le professeur ne ferait de mal à Quatre et ils avaient une grande confiance en Sally ; elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour soigner le jeune homme, quelque soit la gravité et les causes de son état.

Heero et Trowa lâchèrent leurs armes pendant que Duo et Wufei posaient délicatement Quatre sur un brancard que Sally avait poussé près d'eux. Ils furent ensuite tous conduits vers l'infirmerie pendant que la jeune femme emmenait Quatre. Ils suivirent des yeux le brancard où gisait leur ami aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent.

Quand il disparut à un tournant, Wufei, Duo, Heero et Trowa sentirent leur cœur se serrer d'appréhension et un frisson d'inquiétude glissait le long de leur dos…

A SUIVRE

Je savais que j'aurais pas dû mettre ce titre, il vous a laissé espérer un petit lemon à cinq. C'est pas le cas ! Pitié, pas taper, pas taper !

En fait, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris le titre fait référence à l'incrédulité des G-boys quand ils découvrent qu'ils ont tous couché avec mon petit blond préféré. Désolé si j'ai donné de faux espoir à certains. Vous m'en voulez ? J'accepte les remontrances ET les encouragements mais ne me laissez pas dans le doute.

Kiki


	9. Diagnostic

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Perte de contrôle

Série : Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Toujours Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, beaucoup d'angst dans ce chapitre, vocabulaire parfois un peu cru mais c'est normal, y a un méchant qui dit des choses méchantes sur un ange.

Disclamer : Non, non, et non, ils ne sont pas à moi, je l'ai déjà dit et répété je ne sais combien de fois.

Chtite note : je ne suis absolument pas calée en science, en biologie ou en médecine. Ce chapitre est donc un pur délire. Je sais pas si ce que je dis dedans est possible mais je l'écrit quand même.

RAR:

Onarluca: j'aurai peut-être dû me taire avec mon lemon à cinq mais bon si l'idée te plaît... Enfin voilà toujours la suite de l'histoire

Lucy-hp: Quatre va effectivement guérir mais quand? Sinon tu aimes le couple Duo/Quatre, alors lis ma fic Chantage si tu ne l'as pas encore fait.

Kirin tenshi: Heureuse si ça te plaît toujours et merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite.

Aishanu soma: Bien sûr que Quatre n'est pas content, tu as vu comment ses coéquipiers agissent après avoir couché avec lui? Et encore, j'avais au début encie qu'il les frappent mais ça ne cadrait pas avec son état de santé très très bas.Merci d'apprécier mon travail et bonne lecture.

Eiko:C'est vrai que Quatre n'est pas gâté dans cette histoire mais c'est également vrai qu'il aime certains passages( je ne dirais pas lesquels, ça tombe sous le sens). sinon perverse et curieuse, quel drôle de mélange mais je suis en partie pareille, alors je vais pas critiquer.Fic passionnante? merci beaucoup.

Cocbys: Toutes tes questions devraient normalement trouver une réponse dan sce chapitre, sinon n'hésite pas à le dire et je répondrais sur ce que j'ai oublié d'expliquer. J'arrive pas à résister à des puppy eyes, je suis trop sensible(rires)

Akashana:Mais non je torture pas Quatre,je l'adore et comme je le répète souvent qui aime bien, châtie bien. et puis ça a pas l'air de te déranger beaucoup puisque tu as tout lu.Rassure-toi, tout se terminera très bien mais comment au niveau sentimental pour tous les g-boys, pas de déclarations prématurées.

En itlique, ce sont les paroles enregistrées sur vidéo.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent toujours un changement dans le temps.

Chapitre 8 : Diagnostic.

Après plus de deux heures d'examens, de prises de sang et de résultats, les G-boys furent emmenés toujours sous bonne escorte hors de l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient eu le droit à aucune explication sur la raison de tous ces tests et personne ne semblait prêt à leur en fournir. Ils sentaient une colère froide et puissante monter en eux mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire de vagues s'ils voulaient avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

On les conduit jusqu'à une porte et on les fit entrer dans une salle spacieuse où un matériel médical de pointe encombrait presque tout l'espace. Près d'un ordinateur, Sally était assise et montrait aux Mads debouts derrière elle des graphiques et autres courbes. Tous se retournèrent à l'arrivée des pilotes. Des expressions diverses s'étalaient sur leurs visages : entre l'air abattu de H et Sally, celui inquiet de O, S et G ou encore celui totalement indifférent de J, les avis semblaient partagés sur la situation à laquelle ils faisaient face. Sally soupira et se tourna vers un mur de la pièce. Celui-ci possédait une porte mais était aux trois-quarts constitué d'une vitre épaisse. Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei s'en approchèrent et regardèrent dans la pièce adjacente. On y voyait de nombreux moniteurs branchés et reliés par des câbles à une forme inerte reposant sur un lit. Dans cette forme inerte, les pilotes eurent du mal à reconnaître leur coéquipier. Quatre, attaché sur le lit, était encore plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, sa peau blanche tranchant atrocement sur les draps verts, sa respiration était à peine perceptible comme inexistante, il transpirait toujours autant et on pouvait facilement déduire que son état était loin de s'améliorer.

Sally se leva et s'approchant de la vitre, elle leur demanda doucement :

¤Vous êtes prêts à savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

Les quatre garçons s'arrachèrent difficilement à la contemplation du blond et lui firent face, hochant la tête pour lui confirmer leur volonté de savoir. Elle leur fit un pauvre sourire avant de se diriger vers un combiné télé/magnétoscope qu'elle alluma. Une image apparut, on pouvait facilement reconnaître une vidéo de sécurité et celle-ci leur montrait un laboratoire ultra perfectionné. Sally mit la cassette en pause pour expliquer aux pilotes :

¤Cette vidéo fait partie des archives d'un laboratoire secret de Oz, spécialisé en virologie. Il se trouvait dans la base que Quatre était chargé de détruire il y a deux jours. Une de nos équipes a capturé cette après-midi deux savants qui étaient revenus cherché leurs précieux documents. J'ai été chargée de les classer pour découvrir ce qu'ils y faisaient. En regardant les vidéos, je suis tombé sur celle-ci qui date elle aussi d'il y a deux jours. Regardez.

Elle remit en lecture et tous purent voir entrer deux savants en blouse blanches suivi par des soldats portant un corps qui fut installé sur la table d'opération. Quand les gardes sortirent de la pièce, les pilotes purent enfin voir le visage du ''patient'' et sursautèrent. C'était Quatre qui était allongé inconscient aux mains de leurs ennemis. Ils voulurent demander une explication mais Sally leur fit signe de se taire et de continuer à regarder. Ils virent les savants enlever la chemise de Quatre et commencer à lui faire de nombreuses injections. Ils avaient gardés le silence jusque là mais l'un d'eux pris la parole, sa voix enregistrée sur la bande résonnant de façon sinistre.

_¤Sans leurs pilotes, les Gundams ne sont plus rien. Nous allons prouver en les éliminant que nos travaux étaient justifiés. _

_¤Oui, répondit son collègue, mais je regrette que ce soit celui-ci que nous ayons capturé. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré ce brun aux yeux bleus, le pilote 01. Il possède des capacités exceptionnelles. L'expérience aurait été plus intéressante. Et il a aussi un physique plus qu'agréable. Mais bon…_

_¤On ne va pas jouer les difficiles. Après tout, ce petit-là est très appétissant, non, ajouta le premier en rigolant pendant que sa main caressait le torse nu du jeune homme_.

Sally arrêta tout à ce moment-là, voyant que les G-boys serraient fortement les poings en entendant les remarques salaces des savants. Nul doute que s'ils avaient été présents, ils seraient passés de vie à trépas dans d'affreuses souffrances. Elle s'abstient de dire que les savants étaient toujours enfermés dans les locaux de la base de peur de voir les pilotes se ruer vers les cellules pour leur régler leurs comptes. Elle reprit néanmoins la paroles pour les rassurer :

¤Ne vous inquiétez pas... Ils ne l'ont pas touché… du moins pas de cette manière, précisa-t-elle ce qui entraîna un soupir de soulagement chez les jeunes hommes.

¤Mais comment ont-ils réussit à le capturer, demanda Wufei

¤Nous n'en savons rien, répondit G. Et nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais.

¤Mais… pourquoi Quatre ne nous a pas parlé de cette capture, interrogea Duo.

¤Il ne s'en souvient plus, lâcha Sally. En fait, après avoir fini les injections qu'on voit sur cette cassette, ils l'ont soumis à une séance approfondie d'hypnose pour lui faire tout oublier et lui faire croire que sa mission était un succès.

¤Ils ont même été, ajouta maître O, jusqu'à faire sauter eux-mêmes la base pour parfaire la supercherie.

¤Qu'est-ce qui lui ont injecté, fit Heero.

Sally se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à répondre. Elle savait que inévitablement cette question arriverait mais elle ne savait pas quels mots employer pour être le plus claire possible.

¤Vous voulez quoi, demanda-t-elle. La version médicale ou celle accessible à tous ?

¤La plus simple, dit Duo ou pourquoi pas un mélange des deux.

¤D'accord. Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que depuis quelques mois nous avons appris qu'un groupe de chercheurs s'est en partie rebellé contre Treize pour divergence d'opinion. En effet, ces chercheurs voulaient créer une arme capable de cibler l'ADN d'une personne précise. Cela leur aurait permis de tuer quelqu'un sans faire de victime autour. Treize était contre ce procédé qu'il jugeait immoral et contraire à toute éthique, bien que très efficace en théorie et moins meurtrier. Les chercheurs ont fait semblant de céder mais ont continué leurs expériences dans le plus grand secret, en les concentrant sur cinq ADN particuliers : les vôtres.

¤Quoi ! Mais ils les avaient ?

¤Oui, n'oubliez pas que vous avez tous été au moins une fois prisonnier de Oz et qu'ils ont fait de nombreux prélèvements sur vous.

¤Tous sauf moi, fit Trowa.

¤Non. Tu sembles oublier que tu t'es infiltré dans leurs rangs sur la base lunaire et que toutes les recrues passent des tests médicaux. Quand ils ont découvert que tu étais le pilote 03, ils ont récupéré tous les échantillons.

¤Mais qu'est qu'ils en ont fait, lui demanda Heero.

¤Ils ont créé un virus qui, comme je vous l'ai dit, ciblait votre ADN.

¤Et comment ils comptaient nous l'injecter ?

¤C'est là que Quatre entre en action, bien malgré lui. Ils avaient besoin d'une personne qu'ils voulaient également contaminer pour qu'elle le transmette aux autres cibles.

¤Et de quelle manière, questionna Wufei.

¤Je crois que vous le savez déjà mais je vais vous l'expliquer clairement. Ce virus agit en deux phases. Pendant la première phase, le corps de la personne contaminée, Quatre dans ce cas précis, sécrète une hormone qui excite les personnes visées et les pousse à vouloir des relations sexuelles avec le porteur. Le virus est ensuite transmis par le sperme.

Elle fit une pose, voyant les visages baissés, honteux et rouges des G-boys.

¤Si j'interprète correctement votre silence, mes hypothèses étaient fondées et vous avez donc tous couché avec Quatre. Le virus a malheureusement pour nous bien fonctionné.

¤Cependant, l'interrompit H, ils ne sont pas malades, les examens l'ont prouvé. Seul Quatre est dans un état critique. Comment est-ce possible ?

¤J'ai mon idée là-dessus, répondit la jeune femme mais pour cela les garçons, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à deux questions.

La première : je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas jeté tous ensemble sur Quatre mais que vous l'avez abordé chacun séparément, alors lequel a pénétré l'autre ?

Heero, Wufei, Duo et Trowa rougirent encore plus violement et murmurèrent un faible ''Moi'' collectif.

¤C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Sally. Deuxième question : l'un d'entre vous lui a-t-il fait une fellation ?

¤SALLY ! fut le cri outré qui lui répondit.

¤Quoi ? J'ai l'habitude d'appeler un chat un chat. Et ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Je vous rappelle que la vie de Quatre est en jeu. Alors je repose ma question : est- ce que l'un d'entre vous lui a-t-il fait une fellation ?

Les quatre pilotes hochèrent négativement la tête sans que leurs joues ne quittent la superbe teinte rouge qu'elles avaient prise. C'était déjà dur de n'avoir pas su résister à ce virus mais si Sally insistait encore sur ces choses-là, ils allaient tout simplement mourir de honte. Mais un bruit attira leur attention sur la vitre donnant accès à la chambre de Quatre.

Toujours inconscient, il se débattait sur le lit, pris de convulsions particulièrement violentes. Maintenu par ses liens, ses mouvements entaillaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, qui, les autres pilotes ne l'avaient pas remarqué avant, étaient déjà sérieusement blessés. Deux infirmiers entrèrent dans la chambre pour tenter d'empêcher le blond de se faire mal davantage mais les convulsions étaient déjà terminées et ils ne purent que soigner ses blessures avant de sortir.

Pendant toute la scène, les G-boys étaient restés muets, incapables de détacher les yeux de leur ami. Duo réussit cependant à demander d'une voix hésitante :

¤C'est quoi ces spasmes qu'il a ? On ne peut rien faire pour les stopper ?

- Non, murmura Sally. Je lui ai déjà injecté trois fois la dose maximale de calmants autorisés. Si je lui en donne plus, il risque des séquelles irréversibles.

¤Mais c'est dû à quoi, fit Trowa.

¤C'est un effet secondaire non prévu du virus. Il a apparemment été mal dosé et il est trop puissant pour son organisme. Le virus se multiplie dans son corps et ses réactions sont de plus en plus violentes. D'ailleurs je ne serai pas étonné que vous aussi au cours de la journée, vous ayez réagi de plus en plus brutalement à sa présence.

Elle allait ajouter autre chose quand J lui coupa la parole :

¤J'ai toujours dit qu'il était trop faible. J'ai même refusé au début sa participation à l'opération Météore. Il semble que les évènements me donnent raison.

Il affichait un sourire mauvais mais les yeux fixés sur Quatre à travers la vitre, il ne vit pas l'air horrifié et furieux de ses collègues, des pilotes et de Sally. Il continua :

¤J'espère qu'il a bien pris son pied aujourd'hui car c'est la dernière chose qu'il emportera dans sa mort. Je refuse qu'on le soigne plus longtemps, cette petite pédale ne faut pas le mal qu'on se donne pour lui et…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le poing de Heero qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire et l'envoya à terre. J leva les yeux incrédules vers son pupille avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers les autres pour voir que tous approuvaient la réaction du japonais et auraient bien voulu être plus rapides pour avoir le plaisir de le faire à sa place. Mais ne rivalise pas avec le soldat parfait qui veut. J tenta une réprimande mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Heero crachait :

¤Ne faites plus jamais la moindre réflexion de ce genre sur qui que ce soit. Quatre est notre ami et il a risqué sa vie toute la journée sans se soucier de sa santé pour accomplir la mission. Il mérite notre respect et le vôtre avant tout. Maintenant, dégagez. Allez consulter ces fameux ordinateurs qu'il a réussi à ramener avant que je ne décide de tester sur vous toutes les tortures que vous m'avez enseignez.

J ne tenta même pas de répliquer, voyant l'éclair de colère dans les yeux bleus et sortit sans demander son reste. Ce fut Wufei qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

¤Sally…Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de sauver Quatre ?

¤Oui, soupira la jeune femme. Mais je devais m'assurer d'abord que vous n'étiez pas contaminés. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait passé tous ces examens et vous venez de me confirmer que Quatre n'a pu vous contaminer puisque qu'il ne vous a pas pénétré et qu'il n'y a eu aucune fellation de votre part. En théorie, si je me réfère aux travaux de nos deux savants fous, il faudrait une injection du mélange de vos quatre plasmas sanguins non infectés. Si l'un de vous l'avez été, tout aurait été perdu. Quatre n'aurait eu aucune chance. Mais même ainsi je ne sais pas comment il réagira, son organisme est extrêmement affaibli et il n'a qu'une chance sur cinq de s'en sortir. Vous êtes prêts à essayer malgré tout ?

¤Bien sûr, répondirent-ils.

¤C'est vrai, confirma H. Même si ses chances sont infimes, il faut essayer.

¤Très bien. Alors allons-y.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une heure plus tard, les pilotes attendaient que Sally finisse de préparer le sérum, en contemplant inlassablement leur coéquipier entre la vie et la mort. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et contrairement à leur attente, c'est H qui entra dans la salle. Il semblait fatigué, l'angoisse concernant Quatre le minant petit à petit. Il s'approcha de la vitre et Duo lui posa la question que tous se posaient.

¤Professeur… l'autre jour… on a entendu votre dispute avec Quatre… C'était à quel sujet ?

H les regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

¤Après tout ceci, je crois que vous avez le droit de savoir… Quatre… ne voulait pas approcher Yatchkov… de peur qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper et que celui-ci…. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Quatre était paniqué par cet aspect de la mission… Cette peur remonte à son enfance… Quand il avait cinq ans, il a été….violé… par un employé de son père qui était chargé de le protéger… Suite à cette agression, il est resté une semaine dans le coma. C'est ce choc émotionnel qui a réveillé son empathie, jusque là latente. Il m'a souvent dit que pour lui, elle était apparue pour le protéger et qu'il puisse grâce à elle éviter qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise…

Sa voix se tut dans un murmure et après avoir essuyé une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, il se tourna vers les jeunes hommes, étonnement silencieux. Leur visage étaient pétrifiés, toute l'horreur de la situation leur apparaissant. Quatre voulait éviter de revivre ce viol et eux, ils avaient abusé de lui alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de le protéger durant la mission.

¤Mon dieu, balbutia Trowa… c'est ça dont il voulait parler…

¤Il te l'a dit…, demanda Heero.

¤Non,… il a juste tenter de m'expliquer que sa première fois ne s'était pas bien passée… mais je lui ai pas laissé finir, fit-il en rougissant.

¤Enfoirés d'Oz, rugit Duo. Il ont osé lui faire subir ça. Dommage que la guerre soit bientôt finie. Shinigami aurait été enchanté de s'occuper d'eux.

¤Moi ce qui me dégoûte, s'énerva Wufei, c'est qu'on a été les complices involontaires de cette abomination. On l'a violé bon sang !

¤Non, n'en soyez pas si sûr, les calma H. Selon Sally, le virus perturbait ses sens mais il avait encore son libre arbitre. Si vous avez pu l'approcher de cette façon, que vous avez pu faire l'amour avec lui, c'est qu'il le voulait. Il est toujours sur la défensive au niveau sentimental malgré sa gentillesse et son altruisme. Mais avec vous c'est différent. Il m'a souvent confié que vous comptiez énormément pour lui. A mon avis, vous n'avez rien pris qu'il ne voulait vous donner. Mais cela, vous devrez en reparlez avec lui.

Il leur fit un sourire encourageant face à leurs airs d'incompréhension profonde.

¤Je vais vous donner une piste, leur dit-il. Pensez à Quatre et trouvez dans vos cœurs ce qu'il représente réellement pour vous… Maintenant allez vous reposer. Sally va venir lui faire l'injection de sérum d'une minute à l'autre. Si ça marche, il va délirer pendant des heures et aura besoin que vous soyez en pleine forme pour l'aider ensuite.

¤Et si ça ne marche pas, demanda timidement Duo.

¤Ca marchera, il faut y croire. Sinon même inconscient, il sentira que vous doutez de ses capacités de résistance. Il ne le supportera pas et n'aura alors plus envie de revenir parmi nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reste auprès de lui et je vous préviens dès qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Heero, Wufei, Trowa et Duo opinèrent de la tête et sortirent de la pièce. Mais contrairement à la recommandation du professeur, ils se dirigèrent, non pas séparément vers leur chambres respectives mais ensemble vers une des chambres, celle que Quatre occupait habituellement. C'était le meilleur moyen pour se sentir proche de lui et tenter de répondre à la question que H leur avait soumis.

Inconsciemment, ils avaient la certitude qu'ils pourraient la trouver en discutant tous les quatre.

A SUIVRE

Voilà, tous les secrets de Perte de contrôle enfin dévoilés, toutes les explications au comportement des g-boys mise à jour. Toutes ? Pas encore il reste un dernier chapitre. Mais vous en avez pensé quoi ? Quelqu'un avait-il trouvé l'origine exacte de tous les problèmes comportementaux des pilotes ? Dites-moi toutes vos impressions.

Kiki


	10. Quatre pour un

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Perte de contrôle.

Série : Je vais pas changer au dernier chapitre, Gundam Wing sans hésiter.

Genre : C'est toujours la même chose depuis le début mais maintenant on ne torture plus mon Quat-chan adoré.

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartenaient pas quand j'ai commencé cette fic. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé entre temps ?

RAR:

Onarluca: Merci pour ta review mais désolé de te décevoir, aucun lemon dans ce dernier chapitre. Je me rattraperais néanmoins dans la séquelle et je suis persuadée que tu accepteras d'attendre un peu que je l'écrive quand tu verras comment tout se termine. Sinon je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Cocbys: Bien sûr que je vais sauver Quatre, je suis pas particulièrement adepte des deathfics, je suis trop fleur bleue pour ça. Mais pour savoir avec qui il sera casé, dépêche-toi de lire ce dernier chapitre. en espèrant qu'il te plaira...

La rodeuse: Alors vrais sentiments envers Quatre ou leurs actions étaient -elles uniquement guidées par le virus. Réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Kirin: Et oui, j'adore le passage où Heero s'énerve même si n'importe qui aurait pu fermer le clapet de J mais ça me semblait plus logique comme ça, donc tant mieux si tu as aimé. Mais t'es méchante avec moi: me narguer ainsi à propos du dessin que tu as reçu, c'est trop...méchant. Tu veux pas me l'envoyer? STP STP STP STP STP STP STP. Je t'en prie je suis incapable de résister à Quat-chan légèrement vêtu. Sinon bonne lecture.

Aishanu soma: jolis les jeux de mots, j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review. Ne te prends pas trop la tête à savoir comment ils feront si jamais ils sortent tous les cinq ensembles ou s'ils se partagent Quatre. C'est moi l'auteur, c'est à moi de se prendre la tête. Alors arrête de divaguer pour rien, voici la fin. j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Lucy-hp: Mais alors t'avais tout compris? C'était facile ou tu es particulièrement perspicace? En tout cas, meric pour la review et voici le dernier chapitre qui mettra fin à toutes tes interrogations sur qui finira avec Quatre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui on lu cette histoire qui n'était, comme je le disais dans le prologue, qu'un pur délire hormonal des G-boys. Un grand merci à tous que vous ayez laisser des reviews ou non.

Chapitre 9 : Quatre pour un

Sally arpentait d'un pas alerte tous les couloirs de la base, un appareil photo à la main, interpellant chaque personne qu'elle croisait en lui posant une seule et unique question mais elle restait pour l'instant bredouille dans sa recherche. Son visage était très sérieux mais ne reflétait en rien son état d'esprit actuel.

Quatre est sauvé, Quatre est sauvé, Quatre est sauvé, se répétait-elle le cœur léger.

Car en effet, le jeune homme était en bonne voie de guérison. Certes il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos avant d'être totalement rétabli mais au moins sa vie n'était plus en danger. Et pourtant, il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne meure.

A peine quelques minutes après l'injection, le sérum qui devait le sauver avait provoqué, au contact du virus une réaction encore plus violente que les crises dont Quatre avait souffert pendant la journée. Extrêmement affaibli, son organisme ne l'avait pas supporté et il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Durant de longues minutes pleines d'angoisse, les trois plus grands médecins de la base dont Sally avaient tenté de le ranimer. Ils allaient abandonner quand, contre toutes attentes, le cœur était doucement reparti avant de prendre un rythme normal.

Pendant les heures qui avaient suivi, les médecins s'étaient relayés à son chevet, ne le laissant seul sous aucun prétexte, de peur qu'il n'y ait d'autres complications. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Seulement une heure après l'injection, une nouvelle prise de sang démontra l'efficacité indéniable du sérum : le virus régressait lentement mais sûrement, la température corporelle de Quatre baissait doucement et son encéphalogramme indiquait qu'il n'était plus inconscient mais juste endormi même si ses rêves paraissaient agités et qu'il se débattait toujours contre ses entraves. Mais plus le temps passait plus son état semblait s'améliorer et il fut bientôt si calme dans son sommeil que la décision de le détachée fut prise sans regret.

Cinq heures après l'injection salvatrice, Quatre ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur Sally qui se tenait à son chevet à ce moment-là. Bien que visiblement très faible et fatigué, il parvint à lui demander des explications sur tout ce qui s'était passé. Sally lui avait alors recommander de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant et lui avait ordonné de continuer à se reposer. Mais il ne voulut rien savoir et voyant que son entêtement pouvait être plus néfaste pour lui que ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, Sally entreprit de tout lui dire.

Elle raconta l'arrestation des savants, l'analyse de leurs dossiers, la découverte de sa capture ainsi que sa contamination, les analyses que ses coéquipiers avaient subi et finalement sa guérison grâce à ces mêmes coéquipiers. Quatre écouta tout son récit sans l'interrompre une seule fois, se contentant parfois d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Quand la jeune femme eut fini, le jeune homme la regarda droit dans les yeux et avec détermination, il lui demanda une nouvelle séance d'hypnose afin qu'il puisse retrouver les souvenirs qu'on lui avait effacé. Sally batailla avec lui afin de lui faire renoncer pour l'instant à une telle entreprise, trop éprouvante pour son organisme plus que faible. Mais encore une fois, il campa sur ses positions et le médecin céda finalement mais uniquement contre sa promesse formelle de se reposer aussitôt après. Il accepta et ce fut son propre mentor, H, qui vint procéder à la séance d'hypnose. Sally entendit des cris et des pleurs venant de la pièce où le professeur et le pilote s'étaient enfermés mais elle ne sut rien des souvenirs qui étaient revenus au jeune homme et fut trop discrète pour lui demander d'en parler. S'il voulait se confier à quelqu'un, il le ferait mais personne ne le forcerait. Elle savait juste que Quatre en était sorti encore plus perturbé et dans un état de faiblesse pire qu'avant. Elle l'avait aussitôt remis dans son lit, avec un somnifère et sous perfusion. Cette fois il s'était laissé faire, trop épuisé pour protester ou même en avoir envie et il s'était endormi en pleurant.

Sally était resté à ses cotés sans prendre le temps de manger ni de se reposer. Elle veilla sur lui sans relâche, surveillant l'évolution du sérum dans ses veines et apaisant ses cauchemars d'une étreinte quasi maternelle.

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois les bras de Sally autour de lui, Quatre lui murmura un merci sincère, plus éloquent que n'importe quelle grande déclaration. Elle se contenta d'un sourire et entreprit aussitôt de l'ausculter. Il semblait se remettre de façon étonnante même s'il était très loin d'être complètement guéri. Une fois l'examen fini, Quatre demanda à voir ses coéquipiers. On voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une chose importante pour lui mais en même temps il était visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de les revoir après se qui s'était passé entre eux. Pour le rassurer, Sally partit elle-même à la recherche des pilotes mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, le jeune homme lui recommanda de se munir d'un appareil photo. Etonnée de cette requête, elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et après s'être munie du dit appareil, elle se mit à parcourir la base dans le but de trouver Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei.

Elle commençait à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas quitté la base car personne ne les avait vu depuis que H leur avait demandé d'aller dormir un peu. Cela aurait été très surprenant au vu de leur inquiétude pour Quatre mais ne les trouvant pas, elle se mettait sérieusement à envisager cette hypothèse.

Elle passa alors devant la chambre attribuée habituellement au jeune arabe et fut surprise de voir que la porte était entrouverte. Mais elle le fut encore plus quand s'en approchant, elle entendit plusieurs respirations. Des respirations calmes et régulières, plusieurs personnes qui de toute évidence dormaient profondément.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Sa première pensée fut « Trop mignons ! » mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par « Mais comment diable ont-ils faits ? ».

Sur le petit lit une place contre un des murs de la chambre se trouvaient Wufei, Duo, Heero et Trowa, tous les quatre pelotonnés et endormis dans un mélange phénoménal de bras et de jambes. Ici et là, une tête reposait contre un torse ou une épaule, un avant-bras traînait autour d'une taille ou bien encore une cuisse enserrait possessivement une autre. Ils ressemblaient à une portée de chaton dans un panier.

Sally sourit de plus belle en imaginant les multiples tubes de décontractant musculaires qu'elle allait devoir leur fournir pour soigner les courbatures qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir après avoir dormi de longues heures dans ces positions. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs franchement comment ils avaient pu ne serait-ce que fermer l'œil. Néanmoins, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Quatre lui avait demandé de prendre un appareil photo ; avec son empathie, il avait dû ressentir la quiétude collective émanant actuellement de ses coéquipiers et il lui demandait indirectement d'immortaliser ce moment unique.

Elle monta lentement l'appareil jusqu'à son visage et une seconde plus tard, un flash blanc emplissait ma pièce, réveillant en sursaut les quatre pilotes endormis. Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où ils étaient et découvrant petit à petit leur position, ils rougirent violement mais ne semblèrent pas vouloir quitter la chaleur de leur étreinte. Sally éclata de rire devant leur air penaud de s'être fait ainsi surprendre et sans cesser de rigoler, elle leur dit :

- Debout tout le monde ! Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous voir.

- Qui, demanda Duo en baillant.

- Quatre, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Quoi, hurlèrent-ils de concert.

- Oui, il est sauvé et a demandé à vous voir.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que les quatre garçons avaient foncés hors de la chambre en direction du laboratoire où se trouvait Quatre. Mais arrivés devant la porte entrouverte, ils hésitèrent, incertains, incapables de faire le dernier pas qui les amèneraient devant leur ami. Les ayant rejoint, Sally témoin de leur hésitation, laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de leur donner une vive poussée dans le dos et de s'enfuir en rigolant. Ils butèrent contre la porte qui s'ouvrit complètement, les faisant tomber à terre dans un nouveau fouillis indescriptible. Alors qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de se relever en s'en empêchant mutuellement, un rire joyeux et cristallin résonna dans la pièce.

Trowa, Wufei, Duo et Heero relevèrent la tête et purent ainsi voir Quatre, assis sur son lit, les yeux emplis de larmes rivés sur eux et les épaules secouées par son rire. Ce rire, si doux à leurs oreilles. Ce rire que les pilotes ne croyaient plus jamais entendre après tout ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme. Ce rire qui libéra leur cœur…

Quatre réussit à se calmer et cessa doucement de rire pendant que ses amis réussissaient, eux, à se remettre debout. Le jeune arabe retrouva alors brusquement son sérieux et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ils vinrent se placer à coté de son lit mais aucun d'eux ne se sentit capable de dire quelque chose, rattrapé par la honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à leur coéquipier. Quatre les observa longuement, notant leur regard fuyant et le rouge de leurs joues. Comprenant la raison de leur silence gêné, il soupira et prit la parole d'une voie douce :

- Arrêtez de culpabiliser, s'il vous plaît…

Sa phrase les fit sursauter mais eut au moins le mérite de leur faire relever les yeux sur lui. Voyant qu'il avait alors toute leur attention, il continua :

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, ce qui s'est passé. Ce sont ces maudits savants qui sont responsables de tout. C'était un piège et aucun d'entre vous n'aurait pu y échapper. N'importe qui y serait tombé aussi sûrement que je l'ai fait.

- Mais tu t'en souvient, demanda Trowa.

- Oui. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai forcé Sally à tout me raconter et ensuite j'ai demandé à subir une nouvelle séance d'hypnose pour retrouver mes souvenirs effacés.

- Et ça a marché, s'enquit Duo.

- En partie répondit Quatre en hochant la tête, une grimace de tristesse sur le visage. C'est encore assez flou mais je me souviens suffisamment pour vous dire que rien n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui s'est passé.

- Peut-être, fit Wufei, mais…

- Cela aurait dû être un autre que toi, finit Heero.

- Tu ne méritais pas de subir « CA » de nouveau, affirma Trowa.

- Ni venant de Yatchkov, ni de notre part, conclut Duo.

Quatre pâlit en entendant cela. Même si aucun ne l'avait prononcé, le mot « viol » tournait à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, ramenant les visions douloureuses de son enfance.

- Alors… H vous a tout dit, murmura-t-il en évitant leur regard.

- Pas tout en détail mais…

- Maintenant on comprendrait parfaitement que tu nous en veilles…

- Après tout, on t'a…

- Après ce qu'on t'a fait subir…

Quatre les regarda, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire avant de subitement réaliser où ils voulaient en venir. Ils croyaient qu'il allait leur en vouloir, les détester pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer…

- Mais non, vous ne comprenez pas, s'exclama-t-il. Avec vous je n'ai rien subi…A aucun moment, je n'ai considéré vos… « actes »…comme un …« viol »… Ce qui s'est passé….Je l'ai toujours voulu, désiré de toutes mes forces… Pour moi, ce n'était pas seulement une pulsion ou une conséquence du virus…. Je ne me suis refusé à aucun d'entre vous parce que je le voulais…Je le voulais plus que tout…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, balbutièrent-ils, pas certains de bien saisir ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

- Je vous aime, murmura Quatre, fixant ses yeux sur les leurs. C'est aussi simple que ça. Depuis longtemps, mes sentiments pour vous ne sont plus limités à l'amitié et ce n'est pas non plus un amour fraternel. Je vous aime tous les quatre à en perdre la raison. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé ce que représentait pour vous le fait d'avoir couché avec moi. Parce que pour moi, ça représente beaucoup. Maintenant que vous savez, maintenant que je vous ai appartenu, je sais que je ne pourrais plus me passer de vous…Alors s'il vous plaît, ne me rejetez pas, fit –il baissant la tête dans un sanglot.

Durant quelques instants, seul le silence lui répondit. Puis d'un coup, il fut plaqué contre son matelas par quatre corps chauds l'étreignant jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- Quatre, on a discuté ensemble…

- Et on en ai arrivé à la conclusion…

- Que tu es notre ange…

- Qu'on tient énormément à toi…

- Même si nous ne somme pas encore vraiment sûr…

- Que ce soit de l'amour…

- On a besoin de toi près de nous…

- Et nous aussi, on ne pourra se passer de toi…

Submergé par un sentiment d'euphorie en entendant ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre de leur part, même s'il manquait encore un véritable « on t'aime » sincère et profond, Quatre laissa cette fois échapper des larmes de joie et leur rendit leur étreinte avant de les repousser doucement, un petit sourire canaille sur les lèvres.

- Mais attention, après ce que j'ai vécu dans vos bras, il n'est pas question que je me contente de relations platoniques, vous êtes vraiment trop doués pour que je me passe de vos si délicates attentions. Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Chaque soir j'accepte l'un d'entre vous dans mon lit, à moins que vous ne préfériez une partie à cinq ?Ca vous tenterait ? C'est vrai, quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fantasmé les uns sur les autres…

- QUATRE, hurlèrent Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei d'un air indigné avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui pour l'enlacer possessivement.

Face à cette réaction, un nouvel éclat de rire de Quatre remplit la pièce. Il était heureux, et puis…

C'était si facile de leur faire perdre le contrôle.

Owari.

Voilà. Elle est fine cette histoire enfin pas encore tout à fait, vu que je ferais une séquelle, mais bon J'espère que la fin vous a plus…D'ailleurs, à propos de ma séquelle, les résultats du sondage sont pour l'instant :

Heero 3 voix

Duo 2 voix

Trowa 1 voix

Wufei 2 voix

Voilà mais je compte seulement seuls qui se sont exprimés pour l'instant donc j'attends d'autres réponses et n'hésitez pas à votez plusieurs fois, je prends en compte toutes les reviews depuis le début, même pour ceux qui voudraient plusieurs fois. N'oubliez pas que la question était : quel a été votre lemon préféré. Mais je ne sais pas quand je la publierais car j'ai plein d'autres histoires à écrire. J'en met même une nouvelle en ligne en même temps que la fin de celle-ci

Merci de m'avoir suivie.

Peut-être à bientôt alors.

Kiki


End file.
